Les blessures du passé
by Tempete Sanguine
Summary: Les fondateurs sont de retour, réincarnés sous des apparences familières. Trois d'entre eux n'ont pas retrouvés leurs souvenirs. Ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête. Car les blessures du passé sont encore vives et leur amitié brisée. UA OOC No paring
1. Chapter 1

**Les blessures du passé**

Disclaimer : Si les personnages m'appartenaient Voldemort n'aurait pas une tête de serpent et une voix aiguë. Franchement était-ce nécessaire de le ridiculiser à ce point ? En plus de le faire perdre contre quelqu'un qui est trois fois plus jeune et inexpérimenté ?

Pairing : Aucun pour l'instant

Résumé : Rowena Serdaigle s'en est toujours voulu d'avoir tourner le dos à Salazar Serpentard dans le passé. Elle a passé le reste de sa vie a le recherché pour pouvoir s'excuser et avec chance être pardonné. Malheureusement pour elle, la chance n'était pas avec elle et elle est morte avant d'y arriver. Aujourd'hui elle est de retour réincarner dans le corps d'Hermione Granger et elle commence sa première année à Poudlard. Elle a tous ses souvenirs et elle prête à tout pour réussir ce qu'elle n'a plus accomplir dans le passé.

Note de l'auteur :

L'histoire est divisée en trois points de vue. Celui de Rowena, de Salazar et un neutre. Ceci est UA dans le sens qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry sont des réincarnations des fondateurs. Par conséquent ces trois personnages sont OOC (Out Of Character) c'est à dire qu'ils n'agiront pas comme dans les livres de JKR. Je ne suis pas la première à écrire une histoire avec le trio comme les fondateurs. Jusqu'à maintenant j'en ai lu au moins trois. Je ne sais pas qui à été le premier à inventer le concept mais je lui dois en partie cette fic. Toutes autres ressemblances avec une autre fic sont inconscientes. Au cours des chapitres, dans les flash back surtout, je vais utiliser certaines phrases ou paroles qui viennent directement des livres de JKR. Je ne prendrai pas le temps de relever tout les ajouts. Alors soyez averti que lorsqu'une scène se passe aussi dans les livres, il y a quelque chose qui ne m'appartiens pas dans le lot. Les changements de point de vue sont annoncé par ce signe Þ sinon les scènes sont séparées par RR ou SS cela dépends du personnage. Les flash back sont en italique.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1

1 200 mots

Aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été consciente de ma précédente vie. Une vie aux antipodes de mon existence banale de née de moldue. Par le passé j'ai été une grande sorcière, sage, réfléchie et intelligente. Enfin, c'est ainsi que les gens me considéraient. Ils se trompaient lourdement. Comme n'importe qui, j'ai eu mes moments de faiblesses, d'illogismes, de folies.

J'ai commis une très grave erreur. J'ai eu l'arrogance de croire que j'avais toujours raison que je ne pouvais me tromper. J'étais inconsciente, imbue de mon savoir. Les opinions des autres n'étaient valables que si elles rejoignaient ma propre idée. Les seules théories acceptables étaient les miennes. Mes croyances étaient des vérités absolues. J'étais stupide et incroyablement naïve. À ma décharge je peux jurer que le mal que j'ai causé n'était pas délibéré. De cela je suis innocente. Pour le reste je suis irrémédiablement coupable.

J'ai eu tord. Cela arrive à tout le monde mais ma faute est d'autant plus grande que je ne l'ai réalisé que trop tard. Encore aujourd'hui alors que ces événements remontent à un millier d'année plus tôt, avouer que j'ai fait une erreur me déplaît. Je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup changée depuis ce temps. Je suis seulement plus amère, triste et désespérée. J'ai commis une erreur et je me suis promise de la réparée. Je n'ai pu remplir cette promesse. Je suis morte avant de mettre excusé. Je me suis éteinte avant de le retrouver. J'espère qu'il est ici dans le présent, que je puisse me libérer d'une partie de mes remords. Si la chance est avec moi, il sera dans ce train avec les autres élèves. C'est ma première année à Poudlard dans cette vie, c'est peut-être aussi la sienne.

J'examine les compartiments les un après les autres méthodiquement. S'il est ici, je ne veux absolument pas le manquer. Lentement j'avance vers l'arrière du Poudlard express. Affectant d'être à la recherche du crapaud d'un jeune garçon timide que j'ai rencontré dans un des compartiments.

Les élèves me répondent par la négative à chaque fois et j'ai le temps de les dévisager. Il n'est pas là. J'ai vu de nombreux garçon aux cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle. La plupart étaient plus vieux physiquement que moi. Cependant aucun n'avaient les yeux que je recherchais. Deux orbes émeraudes qui te transpercent et semblent voir au plus profond de ton âme. Si je me suis réincarné dans un corps identique au précédent il devrait en être aussi pour lui. Supposer l'inverse m'est impossible. La perspective est trop douloureuse pour que je puisse la considérer. Mon optimisme me l'interdit et mon espoir me porte vers les compartiments suivants. Je ne veux et je ne peux m'arrêter. Je l'ai recherché pendant trente ans dans le passé. Je peux en faire autant dans le présent sinon plus. Car cette fois j'éviterai de négliger ma santé en effectuant mes recherches.

À chaque fois que j'ouvre la porte d'un compartiment un peu plus d'espoir s'échappe, un peu plus d'impatience s'accumule. Le geste est devenu un réflexe et la phrase que je récite, automatique et sans inflexion. J'ignore l'impolitesse de certains à qui mes origines déplaisent. Les nés de moldus n'ont jamais été pleinement accepté par la communauté sorcière même si la situation est plus supportable que dans le passé. Aucun enfant n'est porté au bûcher par ses propres parents aujourd'hui.

J'ouvre une énième porte et je débite sans grande conviction :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud? Neville a perdu le sien (1), dis-je et un rouquin aux yeux bleus étrangement familier me répond :

-On n'a rien vu du tout.

Je reconnais sa voix immédiatement. Elle est plus aiguë que la dernière fois que je l'ai entendue sur mon lit de mort mais c'est bien la sienne. Je suis surprise de le retrouver là. Je n'avais pas pensé à la possibilité qu'il soit réincarné en même temps que moi. Je l'examine sur toutes les coutures sans me préoccuper de son malaise. Il fait si bon de reconnaître un visage ami dans ce siècle.

-Tu étais en train de faire de la magie, dis-je en remarquant qu'il tenait sa baguette à la main. On va voir si ça va marcher, j'ajoute pour le taquiner.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, nerveux et récite le sortilège le plus douteux que j'ai jamais entendu. Il a même l'air piteux devant son échec. Je le juge du regard durement. Il a toujours eu un comportement un peu farceur mais il était incapable de mentir efficacement même si sa vie était en jeu. Le garçon n'est pas Godric Gryffondor j'en suis persuadée. Il n'a aucun souvenir de notre amitié, ni de Poudlard.

-Pas très brillant comme sort, je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre. Au fait je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et… je commence avant de remarquer qu'il n'est pas seul. Un maigre garçon aux cheveux indisciplinés est assis sur la banquette en face de lui et il a de grands yeux verts hypnotisant. Je reprends mon souffle et termine nerveusement : « et vous? » Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai enfin retrouvé. Qu'il est en face de moi en chair et en os. Salazar. Malgré que je ne l'aie jamais vu à cet âge, je l'ai reconnu dès le premier coup d'œil.

-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonne Godric.

-Moi, c'est Harry Potter, dit Salazar tranquillement et je m'interroge sur son expression.

Pourquoi n'apparaît-il être fâché? Ignore-t-il qui il est? Ou il affecte de ne pas me reconnaître pour quelques raisons obscures? Il est impossible de savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Il est imprévisible et le meilleur acteur que je connais. Personne ne sait ce qu'il cachait derrière son masque impassible, même moi, Helga et Godric qui étions proche de lui à une époque n'avons pas réussit à le comprendre et il ne s'est dévoiler à nous qu'en de rares occasions.

-C'est vrai, je m'exclame en me rappelant à quel point le nom d'Harry Potter est célèbre dans le monde sorcier. J'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les grands événements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle, dis-je précipitamment pour combler mon malaise.

-Ah bon? dit Salazar sans inflexion.

-Tu ne savais pas? Je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

-Non, dit-il en me fixant avec une expression indéfinissable.

-Enfin, bon, je dois essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez mieux de mettre vos robes de sorciers vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver, dis-je et je sors du compartiment horriblement mal à l'aise et confuse.

J'ai la désagréable impression de ne pas être la bienvenue entre eux. Godric semblait abasourdis par mes propos et Salazar était si impersonnel que j'en ai perdu tout mes moyens. Je retourne à mon compartiment près de l'avant du train, en réfléchissant à ma chance qui vient de tourner. Je souris faiblement au garçon timide, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir retrouvé son animal de compagnie. Il hoche la tête nerveusement et une demi-heure plus tard le train ralentit en arrivant à destination.

(1) Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers

Alors un petit commentaire?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

2 692 mots

Il regardait par la fenêtre, ignorant le rouquin qui s'était introduit dans son compartiment au début du voyage. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le garçon mais sa présence le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas comment interagir avec une personne de son âge. À l'école moldue aucuns enfants ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole. Il ne suffisait qu'un sourire dans sa direction pour apprendre qu'il valait mieux l'éviter. Dudley mettait un point d'honneur à dissuader tout le monde même les professeurs à sympathiser avec lui. Alors il n'avait simplement pas eu la chance d'exercer ses aptitudes sociales.

Avant le jour où il avait appris qu'il était sorcier il n'avait jamais tenu une conversation avec quelqu'un. Son premier essai n'avait pas été concluant. Hagrid avait un comportement un peu trop exubérant pour lui et il n'avait pas dit que quelques phrases que le demi géant se lançait dans un monologue. Sa deuxième conversation avait été courte. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec un garçon blond chez Madame Malkin. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas compris la moitié des termes qu'il avait utilisés n'avait certainement pas aidé son comportement asocial. Ils s'étaient quitté avant même d'avoir échangé leur nom. Ce qui ne le perturba pas le moins du monde. À ce moment là, il avait une migraine épouvantable qui commençait à le préoccuper sérieusement.

C'était un phénomène qui s'était répété que trop souvent à l'entente du monde magique. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Hagrid dire qu'il était un sorcier, il avait eu l'impression qu'un étau c'était refermé sur sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il avait enfin reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard son crâne avait été transpercé de par en part par une douleur aiguë. Il avait failli perdre connaissance mais la douleur s'était estompée avant que sa vision se referme en un tunnel.

Le garde chasse après être entré dans une colère impressionnante lui avait expliqué maladroitement dans quelle situation il se retrouvait. La douleur était revenue à la charge à chaque nouveau mot ou concept. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à accepter que la magie existe. Heureusement, elle était moins intense et il avait réussit à suivre les explications en serrant les dents en silence.

Bizarrement lorsqu'il était arrivé sur la voie 9 ¾, après un coup douloureux semblable à celui d'une poêle à l'arrière de sa tête, à la vue de quelques sorts et de l'enchantement du mur de la barrière, il n'avait pas connu d'autres douleurs. Le train malgré son appartenance évidente au monde magique n'avait occasionné chez lui aucune désagréable réaction. Par contre, lorsque le rouquin était entré dans son compartiment sa tête aurait pu exploser qu'il n'aurait pas plus souffert.

Par chance, le garçon était trop choqué d'avoir rencontré le grand Harry Potter pour remarqué le gémissement qu'il lui avait échappé. Après avoir montré cette cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front, Ronald Weasley et lui avaient parlé un peu. Cela élevait son total de conversation à trois et à voir la difficulté qu'avait le rouquin à paraître à l'aise, sa performance ne devait pas être fameuse. À moins, qu'il soit simplement intimidant. Ou qu'il soit nerveux d'être en présence d'une célébrité. Ils avaient donc parlé de l'école, de Quidditch, un sport auquel il cherchait encore à trouvé un sens et de la famille de Ron. Il était curieux de savoir quelles différences existaient entre une demeure sorcière et une moldue.

Il venait d'apprendre les merveilles du dégnomage lorsqu'une fille aux cheveux bruns épais et aux yeux noisette brillants d'intelligence avait ouvert la porte du compartiment. La même souffrance qu'il avait ressentit en voyant le rouquin la première fois se manifesta. Cependant, il commençait à avoir l'habitude après avoir lu les livres qu'il avait acheté au chemin de traverse. Il pouvait presque ignorer la douleur maintenant. Ses maux de têtes avaient toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse. D'autres blessures ne l'importunaient pas autant et l'expression de son visage ne s'altérait plus que lorsqu'il était pris par surprise ou que c'était vraiment intolérable.

La fille voulait savoir s'ils avaient vus un crapaud comme si le batracien avait pu pénétrer dans le compartiment alors que la porte n'avait pas été ouverte depuis que les deux frères de Weasley étaient passés. Son attitude lui parut immédiatement suspecte, cette Hermione Granger avait un autre motif pour cette visite que de faire preuve d'altruisme en aidant un garçon qui pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas exister.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança en le remarquant avait été étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de le reconnaître et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa célébrité dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait vraiment eu l'air surprise lorsqu'elle avait appris son nom. Son apparition fut courte mais singulière. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un même s'il était incapable de savoir qui. Il était persuader de l'avoir déjà rencontrée quelque part et il avait un sentiment similaire à propos de Weasley. Peut-être les avait-il vus au chemin de traverse plus tôt cet été? Il ne pouvait en être sûr mais c'était l'explication la plus logique qu'il avait trouvée. Après le départ de Granger, le rouquin avait marmonné quelques insultes en son encontre. Il était trop embarrassé par son échec pour réaliser que la jeune fille si elle avait été un peu impolie n'était pas la responsable de son malheur. C'était lui qui avait été impressionnable et c'était fait avoir par ses frères. Au premier coup d'œil, il avait vu qu'il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes en leur compagnie. Weasley vivait depuis onze ans avec eux, il ne pouvait pas décemment l'ignorer. Cet épisode le distancia un peu plus du rouquin. Ils n'avaient déjà rien en commun. Il avait une famille alors qu'il n'en avait pas. Il avait des frères et une sœur alors qu'il était enfant unique. Il avait une enfance heureuse, lui il ne pouvait qu'en rêver. Il connaissait le monde sorcier depuis sa naissance, lui malgré la montagne de livre qu'il avait acheté pour comprendre un peu la société sorcière et qui lui avait causé d'innombrables migraines il n'atteignait pas encore son niveau de compréhension. Il n'était même pas à l'aise en compagnie de sorciers. Tout le surprenait à chaque instant et lui donnait un mal de tête.

Ils s'étaient changés immédiatement après le départ de Granger, suivant avec application son conseil et Weasley n'avait pas cherché à relancer leur conversation en voyant son silence. Pour éviter qu'une autre personne entre dans leur compartiment et qu'il réveille sa migraine, il jeta un sort inoffensif sur la porte quiconque toucherait à la poignée ressentirait un léger choc électrique. Un visiteur inattendu fut ainsi repoussé un peu plus tard et personne ne dérangea sa contemplation du paysage. Weasley impressionné par son sort faillit dire un mot mais la mine revêche de son nouvel « ami » l'en dissuada et il se contenta de le regarder avec admiration durant tout le reste du trajet. Après tout il avait jeté ce sort sans hésitation et il avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom alors qu'il avait à peine un an.

La vue du village de Pré-au-lard fut indolore. Cependant c'était peut-être seulement parce qu'il n'en vit pas grand chose dans l'obscurité. La traversée en bateau fut pénible. Granger, Weasley et un garçon qui allait par le nom de Neville Longdubat qui avait véritablement perdu un crapaud partagèrent une barge avec lui. Ils le fixèrent tout les trois pendant le cours trajet comme s'il était une espèce curieuse et rare. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hagrid annonça qu'ils arrivaient en vue de Poudlard qui le quittèrent des yeux.

Poudlard, le nom seul avait réveillé quelque chose en lui qui remuait dans sa tête douloureusement. Voir le château lui fit perdre tout ses moyens. Il lui semblait reconnaître la silhouette des tours, la forme des portes, l'emplacement des fenêtres. L'endroit lui était familier mais plus il essayait de se concentrer sur sa mémoire, de rechercher des souvenirs associés à ce lieu plus la douleur augmentait. Il finit par renoncer pour ne pas perdre connaissance au milieu d'inconnus. Malgré tout il lui était maintenant évident que ses migraines avaient un lien direct avec sa mémoire. Il était venu à Poudlard par le passé et il savait aussi qu'il était un sorcier. Il ne savait pas comment il avait perdu la mémoire mais il se jura de parvenir à la retrouver. Pour l'instant il allait mettre de côté sa recherche pour ne pas s'épuiser complètement et essayer d'apprécier le festin.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

Je regarde nerveusement autour de moi, le cherchant des yeux. Je sais que j'ai peu de chance d'apercevoir Salazar dans cette pénombre mais j'ai de grandes chances de trouver Godric. Sa chevelure flamboyante est assez colorée pour que je le retrouve lorsqu'il rejoindra le demi-géant qui mène les élèves de première année au château. J'ai été parmi les premières à descendre du train. Neville Longdubat est avec moi, encore plus nerveux que je le suis bien que ce soit pour des raisons totalement différentes. J'ai peur que Salazar m'ai reconnue et ne veuille pas me laisser une chance de m'expliquer. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour pouvoir m'excuser pourtant je n'ose espérer être pardonné. J'aperçois Godric enfin. Il est près du demi-géant et si je ne me trompe Salazar est à ses côtés.

-Première année, par ici! Première année, suivez moi! Pas plus de quatre par bateau, tonne l'énorme homme et tous les nouveaux élèves le suivent légèrement intimidés.

J'entraîne Neville avec moi et je rejoins à la course le bateau que prennent Salazar et Godric.

-Reste-t-il de la place, je demande par politesse en espérant qu'ils ne me rejettent pas. Godric bien entendu a une excuse, il ne se souvient pas de moi mais Salazar je ne suis pas certaine. Godric hoche la tête sans grande conviction après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à « Harry Potter ». Son expression est neutre mais il me fixe avec curiosité. J'ai soudain un doute. J'ai l'impression qu'il ignore qui il est. Du coin de l'œil j'examine sa réaction en voyant Poudlard et mon doute se concrétise. Un frémissement de douleur passe sur son visage et il regarde le château avec avidité. Comme s'il le reconnaissant mais ne comprend pas comment cela peut être. Salazar ne sait pas son passé mais il est à deux doigt de le découvrir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Malgré tout je me promets de ne pas le brusquer. Qui sait comment il réagirait en apprenant tout ça?

Godric regarde Poudlard en fronçant les sourcils. L'endroit lui semble sûrement familier. Ses souvenirs sont enfouis plus profondément que Salazar.

Je réalise que c'est sûrement ma condition particulière qui m'a permis de savoir qui j'étais si jeune. Je suis une prophétesse, il m'arrive régulièrement d'avoir des visions du passé ou de l'avenir.

Je regarde mes deux anciens meilleurs amis se placer dans la file de première année qui attend de se faire repartir. Pendant que je réfléchissais, nous avons quitté les bateaux et pénétré dans Poudlard. La répartition, j'avais presque oublié. Je vais me retrouver dans ma propre maison. Salazar dans la sienne et Godric de même. Nous allons êtres séparer dans des dortoirs différents pendant sept ans. Nous allons partager que quelques cours et il y a si peu d'interaction inter-maison que nous allons nous perdre de vue. Je sens les larmes poindre dans mes yeux. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Le seul moyen est de tricher ma répartition. Peut-être le chapeau de Godric se laissera convaincre s'il me reconnaît.

J'ai peu d'espoir que cela fonctionne mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer. Il faut que je sois répartie sois à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor. La première option est pratiquement impossible. Je ne suis pas assez ambitieuse et rusée pour Serpentard et je serais incapable de me fondre dans la foule. Surtout qu'ils n'accepteront jamais une née de moldue dans leurs rangs. Gryffondor est un objectif possible à atteindre. Je ne suis pas particulièrement courageuse mais je ne suis pas une pleutre ni une lâche et Godric aura plus besoin de mon aide pour retrouver la mémoire. Ça me chagrine d'avoir à laisser Salazar seul mais je ne peux faire autrement. Malheureusement la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ne va pas aider un rapprochement entre nous. Il ne me reste plus qu'a espérer que mon plan fonctionne, qu'il retrouve la mémoire le plus rapidement possible pour que je fasse mes excuses et que je tente de recoller les morceaux entre nous trois. Puis entre nous quatre si jamais Helga met le pied à Poudlard pendant notre « scolarité ».

-Habbot Annah, annonce une femme à l'apparence stricte qu'a ma grande horreur je suis incapable de nommer. Je n'ai pas accordé d'attention à mon environnement, trop prise dans mes réflexions et la répartition est visiblement déjà commencée. J'attends nerveusement les G préparant un discourt pour le chapeau de Godric.

-POUFSOUFFLE!

-Granger Hermione, dit la femme et je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon nom soit le prochain. Je marche fébrilement jusqu'au tabouret et place le choixpeau sur ma tête.

-Lady Serdaigle, s'écrit le choixpeau dans ma tête en me reconnaissant sans attendre. Je rougis cela fait si longtemps que personne ne m'a appelé par mon titre.

-Gaspard, je pense en me rappelant le nom que Godric a donné à son couvre chef.

-Lady Serdaigle comme il fait bon de vous revoir! Comment est-ce possible… Vous vous êtes réincarné? Lord Serpentard et Lord Gryffondor sont aussi à Poudlard?

-Oui Gaspard mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne se souviennent plus du passé, tout les deux. Restez discret au sujet de leur identité. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils aient un choc devant tout ces gens. Nos identités doivent rester secrètes, comprenez-vous? dis-je avec autorité.

-Comme vous voudrez Lady… Ou souhaitez vous être répartie?

-À Gryffondor Gaspard. Godric a grandement besoin de mon aide.

-Très bien. Au revoir Lady Serdaigle. GRYFFONDOR!

Je rejoins la table des Gryffondor avec soulagement et je jette à peine un coup d'œil à mes camarades de maison. Je regarde à tour de rôle Godric et Salazar anxieusement, je suis prise de peurs irrationnelles. Si jamais Godric se retrouvait à Poufsouffle et non à Gryffondor et si… J'essaie de me calmer mais ma tension est à son comble lorsque Salazar est appelé à son tour.

-Potter Harry.

Je l'observe marcher jusqu'à Gaspard et je sens que je ne suis pas la seule à anticiper sa répartition. J'avais presque oublié encore une fois qu'il était célèbre. Tout le monde sorcier attend impatiemment la répartition de leur sauveur. Il reste longtemps sous le choixpeau et je le vois mordre légèrement l'intérieur de ses lèvres et je suis certaine que je suis la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Ils ne le connaissent pas assez pour remarquer ce minuscule tic nerveux. Après ce qui me semble une éternité Gaspard se met à crier :

-GRYFFONDOR!

Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir inélégamment mais je n'ai pas la présence d'esprit de la refermer immédiatement. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire que Salazar soit répartit à Gryffondor. C'est tout bonnement impossible. C'est sûrement un coup de Gaspard ou il s'est trompé. La grande salle explose en applaudissements, les plus fournis de la cérémonie et sous les cris de : « On a POTTER! On a POTTER! » de deux rouquins qui ont l'air d'être les frères de Godric, Salazar rejoins la table des Gryffondor. Il a un sourire un peu incertain et il semble troublé. Je le vois dans ses yeux, parce qu'il n'est plus en parfait contrôle de ses émotions en ce moment et c'est extrêmement rare. Je me demande ce que Gaspard a pu lui raconter. Cinq minutes plus tard, Godric est appelé et il s'installe peu après à côté de Salazar et de ses frères. Il a un sourire qui s'étire jusqu'aux oreilles et il exsude de fierté. Tout c'est déroulé mieux que je l'aurais cru. Nous avons la chance d'être tout les trois dans la même maison. Une énorme part de mes problèmes vient de se régler et pour la première fois depuis une quarantaine d'année je m'endors profondément et sans mauvais rêve au sein de notre château.

Alors? Divertissant? Je suis avide de connaître vos commentaires.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

3 215 mots

_-Hum, ce n'est pas facile. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et… ho! Ho! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant… Voyons où je vais te mettre? fit le choixpeau avec un certain amusement.1_

_C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait sous la tête de Lord Salazar Serpentard et même si sa maison était celle des ambitieux et des rusés lui-même aurait fait un très bon Serdaigle ou à la limite un Gryffondor. Cela lui donnait à réfléchir. Avec le temps, lui comme les autres avait fini par croire que les fondateurs n'étaient que la personnification de leur maison. Lady Serdaigle aurait pu se retrouver à Poufsouffle même si ce n'était qu'un deuxième choix. Elle était réfléchie mais elle travaillait avec une détermination et un amour du labeur, digne des Poufsouffle. Gaspard revint à son problème immédiat. Où allait-il mettre Lord Serpentard? Sa nouvelle identité allait souffrir dans sa maison. Il y avait trop de d'anciens fils de mangemort pour que le «sauveur du monde sorcier» soit laissé tranquille._

_-Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, pensa Salazar avec force, surprenant le choixpeau._

_-Pas à Serpentard? Tu es sûr?, fit-il désappointé et malgré les barrières mentales naturellement fortes du fondateur, il fouilla dans son esprit._

_Ce qu'il trouva le déconcerta. Serpentard ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même maison que son descendant. Il soupçonnait que sa réputation en prendrait un dur coup. On croirait qu'il avait été attaqué par Voldemort parce qu'il était pouvait devenir un dangereux rival. Qu'il arrive à cette conclusion alors qu'il n'avait redécouvert le monde sorcier depuis qu'un mois, impressionna Gaspard. Néanmoins il était curieux de savoir jusqu'où il irait pour ne pas aller dans sa maison._

_-Tu es sûr? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors?_

_-Je ne peux pas aller à Serpentard, paniqua légèrement Salazar. Mettez-moi ailleurs._

_-Non? Vraiment? Très bien si tu es sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à GRYFFONDOR! cria Gaspard avec un sourire satisfait._

_Il serait mieux auprès de Lady Serdaigle et s'il allait à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle il n'aurait pas la chance de la reconnaître._

Quand je pense à ma première nuit à Poudlard je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire amèrement. Qui aurait cru que j'étais encore aussi naïve? Comment ai-je pu croire que tout s'arrangerait maintenant que nous étions réunit dans la même maison? Cela ne nous a pas rapproché au contraire il était que trop évident pour les Gryffondor que je n'avais pas ma place dans leur maison.

Ils me faisaient continuellement sentir que je n'étais qu'une intruse et ils m'ignoraient constamment. Tout ce que je pouvais dire n'atteignait pas leurs oreilles et personne ne me félicitait pour les points que je faisais gagner à leur maison. Je n'avais même pas droit à un sourire.

Même Salazar qui agit jour et nuit en pur Serpentard n'a pas été isolé comme je l'ai été. Je crois que la fierté qu'ils possèdent en l'ayant dans leur maison dépasse de loin leur consternation à le voir agir plus en Serpentard qu'en Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir le statut de celui qui a survécu pour m'épargner l'isolement

Je ne sais pas si ma situation aurait été pire à Serpentard. Un dans l'autre j'aurais fini dans une maison de bigots. J'aurais dû aller à Serdaigle où est ma véritable place plutôt que d'endurer cette humiliation pour aider un vieil ami qui est devenu mon tortionnaire.

Les Gryffondor ne réfléchissent pas avant d'agir. Ils ne voient pas ce que je peux leur apporter. Grâce aux points que je gagne en classe, ils ont la chance de gagner la coupe de quatre maisons. La première fois depuis plusieurs années. Ils préfèrent m'ignorer, me mettre à l'écart et me blesser, au lieu de profiter de ma présence. Typiquement Gryffondor, je dois remarquer et ce commentaire me fend le cœur.

Pour moi Gryffondor représente ce grand frère de cinq ans mon aîné, protecteur et aimant. Nous n'avions aucun lien de sang mais c'était du pareil au même. J'étais plus souvent chez lui que chez moi. Tout avait commencé avec Helga, la petite sœur de Godric. Elle était tellement minuscule comparé à lui pourtant il était évident à tous dès le premier regard qu'ils étaient apparentés. Helga avait le même courage que son frère mais ce qui la distinguait et la sortait de son ombre était sa gentillesse, sa détermination, son intelligence et son empathie. Helga a été ma première amie, ma meilleure amie jusqu'à la fin.

C'est grâce à elle que j'ai connu Godric et pas seulement l'image du dur guerrier qu'il projette vers les gens. Je le vois aujourd'hui et même s'il a les mêmes traits et la voix qu'il avait à cet âge tendre il n'a jamais eu cette inconscience, ce manque de jugement et de considération. Nous n'avions pas commencé les cours depuis une semaine que les Gryffondor et d'autres élèves de Serpentard me surnommaient miss je sais tout. Je sais que c'est une forme de jalousie mais cela n'enlève pas la blessure. Les Gryffondor parlent dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Ils disent que je suis le chouchou des profs, que je ressemble à un castor avec mes dents, que j'ai un botte de foin à la place d'une chevelure et d'autres charmants quolibets. Ils font toujours l'effort de dire ces commentaires lorsque je peux les entendre. Les enfants sont si cruels. Ils ne savent pas à quel point ce genre de chose peut blesser quelqu'un.

À chaque fois que je me bats contre mes larmes je me dis que rien ne devrait m'affecter. J'ai plus de quatre vingt ans d'expérience de vie. Pourquoi des méchancetés d'enfants me touchent autant? La réponse est dans le regard un rien méprisant de Godric lorsque je réponds à une question en classe. La touche de dégoût dans sa voix lorsqu'il m'insulte en chuchotant dans l'oreille de Salazar. Si j'ai mal ce n'est qu'à cause de lui. Les autres je m'en fous mais son rejet et sa discrimination me détruit un peu plus chaque jour.

Je trouve la force de retourner en cours, de faire mes devoirs, d'ignorer son manque de maturité dans le léger froncement de sourcil de Salazar. Étrange comme un simplement mouvement peut réconforter une personne mais il m'aide à continuer à espérer que Godric comprenne ce qu'il me fait subir. Salazar fronce les sourcils légèrement dès que Godric lui parle de moi. Ce n'est perceptible que par les éternels observateurs et je connais ma victime mieux que quiconque vivant en ce siècle.

Un froncement de sourcil pour Salazar est pour d'autres un cri de rage. Il garde toujours ses émotions pour lui, ne laisse transparaître que celles qui n'ont aucune valeur. Celles dont on ne peut rien tirer mais il est rare que ces émotions là soient vraies. Son masque n'est impassible qu'en de rare occasion. Habituellement c'est un mélange d'émotions, d'expressions que les gens veulent apercevoir sur son visage. Chacun ne voit que ce qu'il veut chercher et tout le monde est trompé. Ce qu'il ressent vraiment est un mystère. Ce qu'il veut vraiment indiscernable mais il finit toujours pas l'obtenir à n'importe quel prix. Je crois que je suis nouveau projet. Il est évident que plusieurs endroits ont réveillé son subconscient et quelque chose doit lui dire que je suis une part de la réponse ainsi que Godric. C'est pourquoi il est vu souvent auprès de lui. Alors qu'il ne démontre aucun signe d'affection envers lui que les enfants ont l'habitude de donner entre leur amis, nonobstant cela Godric est ravit de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il peut à son aise affirmer qu'il est l'ami du garçon qui a survécu mais la réalité est tout autre. J'ai été amie avec lui, j'ai été plus proche de lui que personne ne l'a été excepté Godric par le passé et Helga et il n'a jamais agit de cette façon avec nous. Godric est en ce moment au mieux une curiosité pour lui. Un projet et moi de même.

J'ignore ce qu'il veut de moi mais je n'ai aucune envie d'échanger ma place avec celle de Godric dans un avenir prochain. Quelque chose lui déplaît, de cela je suis certaine. Le reste m'est inconnu. Dans le passé j'ai porté des conclusions sur ses comportements et certaines de ces attitudes. Cependant son histoire personnelle m'a toujours échappé. J'en sais plus sur sa présente histoire que sur l'ancienne et c'est peu dire.

Tout ce que le public sait du garçon qui a survécu c'est que ses parents étaient deux aurors connus pour être liés à Albus Dumbledore sans que l'on précise la nature du lien. Ils ont été vus plusieurs fois ensemble ou discutant après une bataille contre les mangemorts. Le trente et un juillet 1980 Harry James Potter leur premier fils et seul héritier était né. Avant sa naissance ils vivaient dans un manoir fortement protégé mais après sa naissance pour quelques raisons obscures ils ont quitté le manoir pour une maison plus modeste à Godric's Hollow. Ils se dissimulèrent dans la maison et n'en sortirent plus jusqu'au jour de leur mort.

La maison était protégée par la plus puissante des protections : le sortilège du fideliatus. C'est à cette époque qu'il fut publiquement connu que le Seigneur des ténèbres recherchait les Potter. Le gardien des secrets des Potter un jeune homme de leur âge nommé Sirius Orion Black les trahit pour Voldemort et les Potter moururent le jour d'Halloween 1981. La légende du garçon qui avait survécu était née.

Depuis personne ne savait où avait vécu Harry Potter ni en quelle compagnie. Au moins cette fois je sais qui sont ses parents et il y a des traces de leur existence. Une autre information vitale que je n'ai jamais sue est la date de son anniversaire et son âge exact. Dire que tout ça a pu être trouvé dans un livre. C'est dommage que je n'aie pas eu cette chance plutôt.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

C'était le festin d'Halloween et il mangeait sans grande conviction son repas. Il n'avait aucune envie de manger, encore moins des sucreries étranges dont il ignorait les noms et l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents lui enlevaient tout appétit. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils lui manquaient mais en ce jour il était seulement plus évident qu'ils étaient absents. Au moins cette année il n'était pas enfermé dans son placard alors que Dudley faisait la tournée des maisons. Cette année il était à Poudlard ce château si particulier où il apprenait à utiliser la magie comme dans un roman fantastique moldu.

Pourtant tout cela était vrai. Malgré des efforts hebdomadaires pour tenter de résoudre le mystère de ses trous de mémoire il n'avait rien découvert. Depuis son arrivé à Poudlard il faisait d'étranges rêves chaque nuit dont il ne se rappelait que peu de chose et d'une douleur difficile à endurer au crâne. Il passait le plus de temps possible sans hériter du surnom de je sais tout dans la bibliothèque pour trouver des réponses. Ces recherches n'étaient pas concluantes mais il avait déniché un livre il y avait un mois sur un sort qui effacerait la mémoire. Peut-être qu'il avait été victime de celui-ci?

Toutefois, il n'avait aucune impression d'avoir un trou dans ses souvenirs et c'était un des signes immanquable lorsqu'on a été sujet au sort d'oubliettes. Ce qui l'avait amené à porter une hypothèse illogique et autrefois impossible. Ce pouvait-il que cette personne après l'avoir ensorcelé, ai modifié ses souvenirs pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il avait des trous de mémoire? Deux mois plus tôt il n'aurait jamais pensé à une chose aussi absurde mais il était dans le monde sorcier maintenant. Il était rare que les sortilèges aient une explication rationnelle ou qu'ils soient en accord avec les règles de la physique qu'il connaissait que par une introduction à la physique qu'il avait épluché pendant un de ses rares temps libres. La magie était un système complètement étranger à la science moderne et rien n'était apparemment impossible en magie.

Était-ce si insensé de penser qu'un sorcier pouvait pénétrer ou modifier les souvenirs d'un autre? Lui-même avait parfois l'impression d'entendre les pensées des gens autour de lui s'il se concentrait assez sur eux. En temps normal il évitait de le faire mais cette aptitude lui avait été plus d'une fois utile. Ainsi il avait changé l'orientation de sa recherche. Il avait mis de côté les sortilèges ou les potions qui pouvaient avoir un effet sur la mémoire et il s'est intéressé à tout ce qui concernait l'esprit. Pour l'instant cette recherche s'avérait infructueuse il n'avait trouvé qu'une mention de l'impérium un sort qui permet de prendre contrôle d'une autre personne. C'était intéressant et il voyait le potentiel d'un tel sort mais cela ne réglait pas son problème. Maintenant, il n'avait plus de migraine que lors de certain cours. Les pièces avaient arrêté de l'importuner. Étrangement la tour Gryffondor n'avait pas éveillé la moindre douleur. Il ne pouvait que supposer qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant.

Les voix de jeunes filles de Gryffondor le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il semblerait qu'après le dernier commentaire désobligeant de Weasley ce matin Granger n'était pas revenue en classe et qu'elle serait en ce moment même dans les toilettes des filles en train de pleurer. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils à la mauvaise nouvelle. Le comportement de sa maison à l'égard de la jeune était tout simplement révoltant. Elle était irritante avec sa légère inclination à diriger les autres et sa manie d'étaler son savoir mais elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Elle était aussi de loin la plus brillante des Gryffondor de son année. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle aurait mieux à Serdaigle où sa soif de savoir aurait été acceptée au lieu d'être ridiculisée. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor au même niveau qu'il n'en était pas un non plus. Il n'aurait pas dû supplier le choixpeau de le placer à Gryffondor pour ne pas être dans la maison du meurtrier de ses parents. Cependant c'était le passé maintenant et il fallait arrêter de regarder en arrière. Il n'avait pas que des désavantages à être à Gryffondor et il pouvait aussi bénéficier de la situation.

-Troll! Un troll dans les cachots! J'ai voulu vous avertir, fit Quirinus Quirrell avant de s'évanouir.

Les élèves terrifiés se mirent à parler tous en même temps et se levèrent de leur siège causant un brouhaha et une opportunité parfaite pour le professeur de Défense pour filer à l'anglaise. Personne ne le remarqua ou presque. Il avait les yeux rivé sur lui. Il trouvait que son entrée était trop dramatique pour être réelle. Quelle sorte de professeur paniquait et s'évanouissait seulement après avoir avertit les élèves? Surtout un professeur de Défense? Comment pouvait-on s'évanouir quelques minutes après avoir vu la source de notre peur? Aussi pourquoi un professeur qui bégayait, avait peur de son ombre annonçait la présence d'une bête dangereuse d'une voix claire sans hésitation? C'était trop de coïncidences pour qu'il ne jette pas un coup d'œil au professeur et il fut récompensé en voyant son départ. Le directeur calma efficacement les élèves et ordonna aux préfets de ramener leur maison dans leur salle commune. Les professeurs passèrent ensuite en trombes devants les étudiants prêts à se débarrasser de la menace du troll.

-Professeur, appela-t-il lorsque McGonnagall passa près de lui. Hermione Granger manque à l'appel.

-Mr. Potter écartez-vous et laissez nous nous occuper du troll. Retourner à la salle commune. Ne faites pas de bêtise, répondit la directrice de Gryffondor sans avoir visiblement compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il siffla de mécontentement puis attrapa durement le bras de Weasley.

-Tu viens avec moi. Granger ne sait pas pour le troll et s'il lui arrive quelque chose je t'en tiendrais responsable.

-Quoi? Harry je ne comprends…

-N'as-tu pas dis ce commentaire désobligeant ce matin We… Ron? Elle n'est pas retournée en cours depuis. On devrait la trouver dans la toilette des filles.

-Que, quoi? Comment? bredouilla-t-il perdu alors qu'il profitait d'un manque d'attention de Percy Weasley pour quitter la file des Gryffondor. Tais-toi, tu ne voudrais pas attirer le troll, mmm?

-Non, non…

-Pas un mot, ordonna-t-il et il l'entraîna vers les toilettes. Granger parut surprise de les voir et tout en séchant ses larmes du revers de sa manche elle dit :

-Sal… Potter? Weasley? Que faites-vous ici dans les toilettes des filles?

-Granger, il y a un troll dans les cachots, dit-il sèchement et elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la bête venait d'entrer dans la pièce attirée par les voix.

-Merde, jura Weasley et toutes couleurs désertèrent son visage.

Il leva les yeux au plafond devant sa réaction. Dire que des trois il était le « plus » Gryffondor et que même Granger n'avait pas eu une réaction aussi violente. Elle était pâle mais dans ses yeux brillaient une résolution qu'il trouvait absolument familière.

-Faites diversion, ordonna-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de discuter. Weasley chargea le troll en pure Gryffondor laissant la voie libre et du temps pour qu'il réussisse à jeter le sort de ligotement.

-Incarcerous!

Le troll perdit l'équilibre et faillit s'effondrer sur Weasley mais un accio informulé de Rowena qui passa inaperçu dans la mêlée lui sauva la vie. Le bruit de la chute du troll résonna sourdement dans le couloir et il ne faisait aucun doute que les professeurs allaient accourir d'une minute à l'autre. Weasley, exalté par l'énorme bond qu'il croyait avoir réussit par lui-même assomma le troll avec sa massue à l'aide d'un Wilgardium Leviosa. Les professeurs arrivèrent peu après. Granger s'apprêtait à expliquer la situation lorsqu'il l'interrompit.

-Professeur après vous avoir averti de l'absence d'Hermione, Ron et moi nous sommes parti la retrouver. Elle nous avait prévenus de… ses intentions et nous l'avions à peine rejointe que le troll arrivait.

-Comment avez-vous réussit votre coup Mr. Potter, fit-elle en pinçant les lèvres, insultée par l'insinuation.

-Par pure chance professeur, je serais incapable de reproduire ce que nous venons de faire… répondit-il et dans un sens c'était vrai. Il avait utilisé ce sort instinctivement et il n'avait jamais aperçu dans aucuns livres.

-Très bien, dit-elle en faisant mine d'accepter l'explication. Le professeur Snape à ses côtés avait la même expression sceptique mais ils ne firent rien de plus qu'enlever des points et en attribuer quelques uns. Après les avoir amené à l'infirmerie où il fut confirmer qu'ils n'avaient aucunes blessures, McGonnagall les raccompagna jusqu'au portrait de la grosse Dame. Le professeur Snape les avait laissé dans les toilettes en faisant mine d'examiner le troll. Pour lui il était évident que le maître des potions n'allait pas s'y attarder, il avait une blessure à la jambe et il voudrait sûrement la guérir. Elle ne saignait pas mais il boitait. Ce ne devait pas être bénin, connaissant la fierté du professeur. Il se promit de garder un œil sur lui. Quirrell semblait le craindre et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à cet homme était à présent suspect. Le troll était une distraction.

1: Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers


	4. Chapter 4

Un petit résumé très succinct pour vous remettre dans le fil de l'histoire :

Flash back Résumé : Répartition de Salazar, discussion entre le choixpeau et Salazar.

POV Rowena Résumé : Rowena décrit sa situation chez les Gryffondor, parle du mal que lui fait l'attitude de Godric. Elle parle un peu de son passé et d'Helga. Puis elle parle un peu de Salazar, de ce quelle sait de son enfance en tant qu'Harry Potter.

POV Salazar Résumé : Halloween : Incident du troll.

* * *

Chapitre 4

3 530 mots

_Ils étaient en cours de Métamorphose, Hermione Granger avait une fois de plus réussit son sortilège du premier coup et Gryffondor venait d'être gratifié de cinq points de plus. Ronald Weasley regardait la scène avec dégoût et jalousie et chuchotait dans l'oreille d'Harry Potter._

_-Regarde la, elle a encore réussit la première. Satanée Miss-Je-sais-tout._

_-Si elle sait tout, elle doit savoir que tu viens de l'insulter Ron, répondit-il en lui accordant à peine un regard. Il se concentrait pour changer son allumette en aiguille._

_-Voyons elle est trop loin pour m'entendre._

_-Si tu le dis, fit-il distraitement et il créa une aiguille pointue en murmurant le sort._

_-Bravo Harry! Tu me montre comment tu as fais? dit Ron impressionné par son ami et inconscient de son hypocrisie._

_Harry lui expliqua patiemment comment faire. Il était à son dixième essai et il n'avait pas envie qu'il explose l'allumette une fois de plus parce qu'il ne se concentrait pas assez. Harry ne l'avait réussit du premier coup que parce qu'il avait visualisé la métamorphose._

_-Je veux un rouleau de parchemin sur la métamorphose d'aujourd'hui pour lundi prochain, indiqua McGonnagall. Miss Granger, Mr. Nott vous êtes dispensez du devoir parce que vous avez réussit au premier essai._

_Les élèves maugréèrent et inscrivirent ce devoir à leur liste. Ce n'était que le deuxième cours de la journée et ils avaient déjà deux devoirs. C'était moins de temps libre pour la fin de semaine puisqu'on était vendredi._

_-Et Granger, elle n'a pas devoir évidemment! C'est injuste! marmonna Ron dans sa barbe._

_-Tu as dis quelque chose Ron? demanda Harry qui ramassait tranquillement ses affaires tout en songeant qu'il était dommage que McGonnagall ne l'ai pas aperçu._

_-Je-sais-tout n'a pas de devoir!_

_-J'ai entendu, répliqua Harry ennuyé. Et?_

_-C'est une injustice!_

_-Oui, bien sûr. La situation est grave. Commençons une révolution, dit-il sarcastique mais Ron ne l'entendit pas._

_-… je-sais-tout… un cauchemar… pas d'ami… continua à marmonner le rouquin._

_-Réfléchis Ron, si elle sait tout, elle sait tout les épisodes humiliants de ta petite enfance, remarqua Harry avec ironie._

_-C'est impossible qu'elle les connait, répondit-il._

_-Alors elle ne sait pas tout._

_-Que veux-tu dire Harry?_

_-Que si elle ne sait pas tout, elle ne devrait pas être surnommée je-sais-tout._

_-Mais Harry on ne va pas l'appeler je-sais-presque-tout, ce n'est pas drôle._

_-Tu pourrais éviter de l'appeler tout simplement, remarqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Franchement Harry, parfois je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, déclara Ron en secouant la tête._

_Au dîner, ce soir là, Harry reçu une lettre du garde-chasse. Il souhaitait le voir, histoire de boire une tasse de thé et de faire plus ample connaissance. Le survivant n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir le demi-géant. Ce n'était rien de personnel mais il ne l'intéressait pas. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre poliment qu'il refusait, Ron lit la lettre par-dessus son épaule._

_-Ce Hagrid c'est le gars qui vit dans la cabane dans le parc, hein?_

_-Je crois._

_-Mes frères m'ont parlé de lui. Il paraît qu'il est très gentil même si ses biscuits sont immangeables. Dis je peux y aller avec toi?_

_-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller Ron. J'ai des devoirs à faire et…_

_-Tu les feras une autre fois. Cette occasion ne se présentera qu'une fois._

_-D'accord, fit-il en prévoyant déjà quelle faveur il allait exiger de l'autre pour avoir céder à son caprice._

_-Merci Harry. Tu ne le regretteras pas._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux premières années se pointaient devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ron ne tenait pas en place et il ne calma qu'en buvant le thé du garde-chasse. Harry garda une expression impassible pendant toute la visite, ne participant à la conversation que de façon erratique. L'attitude distante d'Hagrid n'aidait pas la situation et le regard qu'il lui jetait ne lui disait rien qui vaille au survivant. Il le surveillait comme s'il allait faire quelque chose de malfaisant. Il était clair qu'il lui rappelait une personne avec qui il avait eu de mauvaises expériences. Il s'était même tromper de nom plusieurs fois en s'adressant à lui pendant leur visite._

_Ron quitta le garde-chasse ravi et il avait déjà hâte de le revoir. Harry, lui, passa une vingtaine de minute à se demander qui était ce Tom à qui il rappelait Hagrid._

Cela fait deux mois maintenant depuis l'incident du troll et je suis triste d'avoir à quitter Poudlard pour les vacances. Ces derniers mois ont été tellement plus agréables. Après avoir affronté le troll, des liens se sont formés entre Salazar, Godric et moi. Ils ne sont rien comparés à ce qu'ils ont été dans le passé mais je relaxe enfin. Je fais partie d'un trio d'amis maintenant et les autres Gryffondor ne s'en prennent plus à moi. Godric avait été le premier à me rejeter et sans son approbation beaucoup on arrêté de m'insulter. Je crois qu'ils craignent de se le mettre à dos. Après tout, un de ses frères est préfet et les autres sont les fameux jumeaux Weasley, des farceurs assez inquiétants. La protection sous entendue de Salazar n'est aussi pas étrangère au changement de traitement. Personne ne veut du survivant comme ennemi personnel après ce qu'il a fait à Voldemort. Je crois que Godric a fini par réaliser que ce qu'il m'avait fait subir était mal. Il ne s'est pas excusé verbalement mais ses yeux étaient deux billes de honte lorsque j'acceptai d'être son amie après qu'il me l'eut demandé sous l'influence de Salazar.

Ce dernier avait un micro sourire satisfait en nous regardant nous serrer la main. C'était assez pour que je réalise le rôle qu'il avait joué dans cette histoire. Depuis ce jour nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à faire nos devoirs mais aussi à jouer aux échecs ou à la bataille explosive.

Je vis plus d'une fois pendant ces deux mois, l'ombre d'un vrai sourire s'étirer sur le visage de Salazar alors qu'il nous regardait socialiser assez bruyamment. Il était visiblement plus à l'aise en notre présence maintenant même s'il s'enfermait souvent dans un mutisme. Il semblait qu'une enfance différente n'avait pas modifié ce trait de caractère que j'avais appris à accepter. Salazar n'était pas une personne extravertie comme Godric, il était silencieux, réfléchis et rusé.

Ce dernier trait n'était pas le moindre et les Gryffondor autour de lui étaient prêts à faire ses quatre volontés. Il lui suffisait de demander. Il n'était pas à Poudlard depuis quatre mois qu'il avait déjà des moyens de pressions contre tous les Gryffondor de son année et quelques autres élèves plus âgés. Godric bien entendu n'y voyait que du feu comme la plupart des Gryffondor mais certains savaient. Ils l'évitaient soigneusement ou comme les jumeaux Weasley l'admiraient de loin en prenant leurs précautions.

Une conversation la semaine dernière avec Godric m'avait appris qu'il avait une sœur qui allait entrer à Poudlard l'année suivante. J'ai de grands soupçons que cette Ginevra soit ma meilleure amie Helga et j'ai hâte de la rencontrer. J'espère que ses souvenirs ne sont pas inaccessibles. Je me demande si c'est le choc d'apprendre l'existence du monde sorcier qui est responsable des réactions de Salazar. Godric n'a vécu aucun choc comparable et il ne reconnait pas autant de chose que lui.

Dernièrement j'ai accordé plus d'attention au comportement de Godric et je n'ai rien vu qui sortait de l'ordinaire sinon quelques mots de têtes isolés qui semblent aussi accablé Salazar à une fréquence plus élevée. Il ne se rappelle de rien mais parfois son regard se voile en me regardant et il prend un air d'intense concentration. Il semble oublier ces moments par la suite, car il n'a jamais manqué de paraître surpris lorsque je lui en parle.

Salazar passe beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque et l'apparence de certaines de ces lectures m'amène à croire qu'il sait quelque chose mais il m'est impossible d'en savoir plus sans briser la mince confiance qui règne entre nous deux.

Je range ce que j'ai oublié la veille dans ma malle, en pensant aux bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Les quitter pour deux semaines m'est presque douloureux. Je n'ose pas croire qu'ils sont bel et bien réels et qu'ils ne s'envoleront pas dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Ils m'ont tellement manqués. Je n'avais pas vu Godric depuis onze ans et Salazar depuis quarante et un ans et même si ce n'est pas de vraie retrouvailles parce qu'ils ignorent encore qui je suis vraiment, je suis plus heureuse que je l'ai été depuis longtemps.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

Le miroir d'Érised…

Il a cherché en vain une référence à cet objet dans presque tous les livres de la bibliothèque accessibles aux élèves.

Pour Noël, il avait reçu à sa grande surprise des présents. Granger lui avait offert un livre et Weasley une boîte de chocolat. La mère de ce dernier lui avait même confectionné un pull vert. C'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais reçu pour sa fête et Noël combinés en dix ans.

Il avait également trouvé une cape qu'un inconnu lui avait offerte. Il avait conservé le mot qui l'avait accompagnée précieusement, après l'avoir inspecté soigneusement bien entendu. Il avait de maigre chance qu'un jour il retrouve la personne qui possédait cette main d'écriture et il comptait bien la remercier à sa façon. La cape d'invisibilité était d'une grande utilité. Il prévoyait l'utiliser judicieusement dans un avenir prochain, lorsqu'il y aurait plus d'élèves à accuser si Mme Pince (1) venait à remarquer la disparition de livres dans la réserve. Pour l'instant, il avait profité avec grande prudence du relâchement dans les patrouilles des professeurs pour explorer Poudlard.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait trouvé le miroir. Il ne comprenait pas son fonctionnement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner le voir après avoir passé une partie de la journée à le rechercher dans des livres.

Lorsqu'il regardait dans le miroir, il se voyait lui-même entouré d'une foule. Deux adultes, une femme et un homme tenaient ses épaules avec affection en souriant et lui entre eux, semblait incroyablement heureux. C'était ses parents et sa famille autour de lui. La femme avait les mêmes yeux verts que les siens et l'homme avait un visage semblable au sien en plus âgé. Autour de lui, d'autres membres de sa famille lui souriaient. Il pouvait les observer pendant quelques minutes mais ils finissaient toujours par disparaître.

Poudlard les remplaçait. Quatre personnes se tenaient devant elle. Quatre personnes qu'il avait finalement reconnu après avoir surmonté son choc. L'une d'elles était la petite sœur de Weasley, qu'il avait à peine aperçut le premier septembre et elle était habillée de jaune et de noir. Weasley était à côté d'elle, à gauche, en rouge et or et Granger à l'extrême droite était en bleu et bronze. Lui-même était entre Granger et la sœur de Weasley dans une robe de l'exacte couleur de ses yeux et lisérée d'argent. Ils avaient tous une vingtaine d'année de plus, même s'ils étaient encore reconnaissables. La signification de ces deux visions, qui s'alternaient à chaque cinq minute, lui échappait.

Lorsqu'il voyait la première, il détaillait avidement le visage de ses parents et il s'était aperçut qu'ils changeaient d'apparences rapidement. Parfois son père avait des cheveux en bataille et des yeux noisette parfois il avait de longs cheveux droits et des yeux verts. Sa mère de rousse à blonde, ses yeux de gris à vert. Leurs traits changeaient aussi mais ils lui ressemblaient toujours quand même. Les gens souriants autour disparaissaient pendant quelque secondes pour être remplacer par d'autres plus sombres avec des vêtements étranges, pas sorciers, qui le regardaient avec fièrement sans montrer autant d'émotion que ceux qu'ils venaient de remplacer. C'était comme s'il avait deux familles complètement différentes. Deux paires de parents et aucunes des deux ne semblaient plus fausse que l'autre. On lui avait répété de nombreuses fois qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère et le visage de son père mais l'autre couple paraissait également être apparenté à lui. C'était comme s'il avait été deux personnes. La deuxième vision achevait de le confondre.

Il était dans la trentaine pourtant ce ne pouvait pas être une vision du futur parce que le château derrière lui paraissait plus jeune que jamais.

Malheureusement pour lui, Dumbledore le découvrit un soir alors qu'il contemplait encore une fois les visages changeant de ses parents. Il déplaça le miroir et il ne le revit plus. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de revoir les deux visions dans ses rêves de temps à autres et de continuer sa recherche sur le miroir. Le directeur lui avait expliqué la fonction du miroir mais il était curieux de savoir quel genre de charme pouvait créer un tel miroir.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

Harry lisait un livre de métamorphose de deuxième année, confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondor, lorsqu'une rumeur au-delà du tableau lui fit relever la tête. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, la grosse Dame s'écarta et laissa entrer les Gryffondor qui avaient passé Noël à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry avec de grands sourires.

-Tu m'as manqué Harry, fit Ron en lui offrant une accolade masculine maladroite. Il était encore assis dans son fauteuil. J'ai demandé à ma mère si l'année prochaine tu peux venir au Terrier. Toi aussi Mione. Noël n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se voir pendant des semaines. Alors as-tu apprécié mon cadeau Harry?

-Délicieux, déclara-t-il et il se leva. Attendez une seconde, j'ai un présent pour Gr… Hermione.

Il revint une minute plus tard avec un cadeau enveloppé de papier vert et il le tendit à la jeune fille.

-Merci pour ton cadeau Hermione. Ton livre va m'être très utile. Accepte le mien, même s'il est un peu en retard.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit un peu plus et Harry remarqua avec un certain malaise que des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

-Merci Harry! Oh, fit-elle, elle venait d'ouvrir le paquet et le titre du livre qu'il lui avait offert l'avait surprise. «Espionner sans être surpris et comment déjouer les sorts de silence»

-Je crois qu'il te sera utile. Il y a un tome deux chez Fleury et Botts. Je peux aussi te le faire venir par hibou si tu le désires, dit Harry en lui adressant un regard qui disait clairement qu'ils avaient à se parler. Il tourna la tête vers Ron en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Seuls.

-Comment ont été tes vacances Harry, demanda Ron.

-Tranquille. L'école était presque vide.

-Ah. Je vais aller voir si les elfes n'ont pas mélanger mes bagages. 'nuit, annonça Ron en baillant.

Il était visiblement fatigué par le voyage et il souhaitait retrouver son lit le plus vite possible. Harry acquiesça et Hermione en fit de même.

-Viens, dit Harry à son amie, lorsque le rouquin fut partit de son champ de vision et il l'entraîna dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle de classe vide.

-Alohomora, fit Hermione en voyant que la porte était verrouillée. De quoi veux-tu me parler?

-Tu ne m'as pas offert «Comment retrouvé la mémoire. Des trous de mémoires causés par la fatigue à une amnésie totale» par hasard, non ? demanda-t-il en la fixant durement et Hermione sentit une présence tester ses défenses mentales. Elle évita son regard et lui répondit :

-Non j'ai mes raisons.

-Et quelles sont-elles?

-Je préfère les garder pour moi pour l'instant, Harry.

-Tu sais ce qui c'est passé. Pourquoi je ne me rappelle plus? l'accusa-t-il.

-Je peux te faire confiance, Sa… Harry?

-Je ne divulguerai jamais tes secrets Hermione. Tu peux me faire confiance, dit-il avec conviction.

-Je suis une prophétesse.

-Et tu as «vu» mon passé, déclara Harry satisfait d'enfin comprendre la situation.

-Non j'ai vu mon propre passé, mon incarnation précédente, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh, on se connaissait avant, n'est-ce pas? On a passé beaucoup de temps à Poudlard, non?

-Oui, nous étions amis, toi, Ron et moi, fit-elle avec une émotion dans la voix.

-Ron aussi? Ça explique la migraine. Y-a-t-il d'autres gens que j'ai connu ici?

-Je ne suis pas certaine mais la sœur de Ron semblerait être notre ancienne amie, dit Hermione et elle s'émerveilla de le voir si bien réagie. Toutefois, elle ne lui avait pas encore appris son identité.

-Et Poudlard?

-Nous l'avons construite, répondit-elle.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent considérablement et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour poser une question mais il la referma aussitôt. Il venait d'y répondre par lui-même.

-Row… Rowena? bredouilla-t-il en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Oui, fit-elle et elle vit la réalisation s'installer dans les orbes de Salazar.

Il allait poser une autre question lorsqu'il eut l'impression que sa tête allait s'ouvrir en deux. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et il s'effondra. Rowena cria son nom et essaya de le rattraper, sans succès. Il tremblait sur le sol en proie à une souffrance semblable au doloris. Elle pointa sa baguette sur son corps et le lévita jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle était furieuse de ne pas connaître la médicomagie, cela avait toujours été le fort d'Helga.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

Il commença à faire des excursions nocturnes dans la réserve, une semaine après le retour des élèves. Il prenait qu'un livre à la fois pour plus de prudence et copiait les sorts les plus intéressants dans un cahier, dans l'écriture codée qu'il avait développé quand il était jeune pour pas que Dudley puisse lire ce qu'il écrivait. Elle ressemblait à des vagues, à des traits courbes et à des sphères. Elle était complètement incompréhensible mais pour Harry qui y était plus qu'habitué c'était de l'anglais. Il ramenait toujours le livre moins d'une semaine plus tard. Entre temps avec un sort très utile qu'il avait trouvé en cherchant des informations sur le miroir, il donnait une apparence inoffensive au livre emprunté. Ainsi il l'emportait en classe ou le lisait dans la salle commune sans se retrouver en détention.

Rapidement, Harry se mit à lire des livres de plus en plus sombres et de moins en moins recommandables. Malgré cela il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement attiré par la magie plus très blanche mais pas encore complètement noire que contenait ces livres.

Quelques ouvrages qu'il avait empruntés n'avaient aucune place dans une école qui accueillait des mineurs. Il avait trouvé des sorts de tortures, des sortilèges de morts, des rituels démoniaques et même une introduction à la nécromancie. Le livre ne lui avait appris pas beaucoup de chose mais la théorie de la fabrication des inféris.

Il savait que beaucoup de gens seraient dégoûtés à la seule mention des choses qu'il apprenait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la magie noire. Plus elle était ténébreuse, plus il frémissait d'excitation en tournant les pages. Malheureusement il ne connaissait aucun endroit pour pratiquer ces nouveaux sorts sans être renvoyé. Alors il se penchait sur la théorie et essayait de mémoriser le plus de sorts possibles en attendant l'occasion de s'exercer à les lancer.

Il continua de garder un œil sur Quirrell et l'aura de mystère qui l'entourait s'éclaircit progressivement. Weasley était revenu d'une expédition nocturne où il avait amené le dragon du garde-chasse à son frère qui travaillait dans une réserve avec une explication. Le chien à trois têtes, qu'il avait aperçu lors d'un soir où il avait eu la malchance de rencontrer Miss Teigne et Rusard, s'appelait Touffu et ce qu'il faisait dans l'école ne concernait que Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. Harry s'était félicité d'avoir parlé de sa rencontre à Weasley.

Maintenant, il savait ce que complotait Quirrell.

Cette information et les conversations qu'il avait surprises ne laissaient qu'une hypothèse plausible. Quirrell voulait la pierre philosophale. Que ce soit pour lui-même ou pour quelqu'un d'autre importait peu. C'était extrêmement dangereux que quiconque mette la main sur la pierre. Il questionna l'équilibre mental du Directeur, placer un tel objet dans une école pleine d'enfants était absurde. S'il tenait à garder la pierre près de lui, pourquoi ne pas la garder sur lui ou dans son bureau? Pourquoi la laissée au troisième étage et interdire l'accès aux élèves? Il avait dévoilé d'entrée de jeu où il avait caché la pierre! À moins que l'endroit ne soit qu'une diversion? Si c'était le cas, il avait eu Quirrell. Il cherchait obstinément à se rendre dans le couloir interdit. Snape était heureusement toujours sur ses talons mais les sous-entendus dans leurs conversations l'inquiétaient un peu. Snape et Quirrell avait quelque chose en commun. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches sur le professeur de potions. Il avait lui aussi des choses à cacher et seul l'avenir lui dirait si ses secrets étaient moins dangereux que ceux de Quirrell.

En attendant, il n'avait rien qu'il pouvait faire et la situation ne le regardait absolument pas. En plus, si la pierre était vraiment au troisième étage, Dumbledore méritait presque de la perdre. La placer là était indigne de la pierre et incroyablement stupide. La pierre méritait quelqu'un de plus clairvoyant et réfléchis.

Cependant, tout cela n'était que des pensées subjectives. En réalité la pierre augmentait le danger que représentait un adversaire. Même si Harry n'interviendrait pas, il trouvait judicieux de garder un œil sur la situation pour savoir lequel des deux aurait la pierre à la toute fin et agir en conséquence.

* * *

(1) : Mme Pince… je ne me souviens plus si elle était marié ou pas. Si il valait mieux dire Mrs. Pince ou Ms Pince. Si quelqu'un le sait j'aimerais bien le savoir.

A/N : Je suis désolée pour ma longue absence. Mon problème avec mon ordi ne s'est pas régler et j'ai du retaper ce chapitre entièrement. Cela a été long et pénible. J'ai été tenté de le couper en deux mais après cette attente cela aurait été trop sadique de ma part. Déjà que Salazar est dans une situation critique…

Après ces quatre chapitres, vous avez sûrement remarqué que les POV Salazar et Rowena suivent leur propre chronologie et qu'un événement n'est décris qu'en longueur que pour un point de vue. Je joue beaucoup avec l'ordre pour mettre du suspense, comme dans ce chapitre. Si vous trouvez cela trop mêlant de ne pas savoir le temps où ce passe le POV dès qu'il commence et d'avoir à le déduire, dîtes le moi. C'est une particularité à laquelle je tiens parce que cela rends mon texte un peu moins banal et commun. Mais je ne veux pas le faire au détriment de la compréhension de mes lecteurs.

Aussi j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez du résumé au début du chapitre. Vous vous êtes retrouvé? Désirez vous que je le fasse dorénavant pour tout les chapitres? Surtout si l'attente est longue?

Merci de m'avoir lue!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

3 257 mots

_-Professeur Dumbledore? Mr. Potter s'est réveillé, l'informa Madame Pomfresh en passant la tête dans la cheminée de l'infirmerie._

_Le Directeur lui sourit et attendit qu'elle recule pour prendre de cheminette. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard il était dans l'infirmerie, près du lit du garçon-qui-a-survécu._

_Harry ou Salazar venait à peine de se réveiller. Il était encore confus. Était-il Harry, le sauveur du monde sorcier qui venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve? Ou était-il Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur et mage noir à la réputation controversée? Une chose était sûre dans son esprit troublé, c'était qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Serait-ce Helga ou Mme Pomfresh qui allait venir le gronder une fois de plus pour être mal en point? Il cligna des yeux, chercha aveuglement ses lunettes, ce qui lui fit penser que dans le passé il avait pris une potion pour régler sa vue. C'était étrange, s'il était Harry il n'avait aucun moyen de se rappeler tout les ingrédients de cette potion encore moins de toutes les autres qu'il savait par cœur. Il attrapa ses lunettes les posa sur son nez et aperçut un vieillard avec une barbe blanche qui avait l'air consterné. Dumbledore. Il était Harry finalement. Une seconde, Hermione n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle s'était réincarnée? Donc, il était les deux à la fois. Voilà ce qui était déconcertant._

_-…bien Harry? fit le Directeur et il reporta son attention sur lui._

_-Je vais bien professeur, répondit-il pour le regretter la seconde suivante._

_Ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne réponse. Dumbledore regarda son élève durement et plongea dans son esprit. Ses défenses naturelles étaient puissantes mais le Directeur était un maître Légilimen et il n'était pas dans un état pour contre-attaquer. Il avait toujours cette migraine épouvantable qu'il subissait à chaque fois qu'il reconnaissait quelque chose._

_Dumbledore brisa les barrières une à une et pénétra dans son esprit. Il fut surpris d'y retrouver une véritable bataille._

_Chaque souvenir avait forme humaine et était habillé en armure ou en robe de combat. Les sorts fusaient dans tout les sens et des hommes se battaient à l'épée dans un surprenant crissement d'acier. Les duels des sorciers étaient silencieux tous les sorts non verbaux ou sans baguette. On n'entendait aucun son de souffrance et les souvenirs se battaient sans pause et qu'il n'ait de vainqueur._

_Dumbledore se reprit et partit à la recherche d'un souvenir qui pourrait expliquer l'attitude étrange du sauveur du monde sorcier. Depuis la rentrée, il le surveillait et il n'agissait pas comme un enfant de son âge aurait du agir. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry Potter. Les défenses qu'il avait autour de son esprit et ses guerriers-souvenirs ne lui disaient rien de bon._

_Il arriva près d'une femme en robe noire de combat qui projetait des poignards dans le dos d'autres combattants avec un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle n'était pas la première femme qu'il avait rencontrée dans cette bataille, elles étaient à peine en minorité et elles se battaient autant à l'épée qu'à la baguette ou comme cette dernière avec des poignards. Dumbledore tenta de la toucher mais il reçu un coup de poignard dans la cuisse. La blessure n'était que psychologique mais elle était aussi douloureuse qu'une vraie et le Directeur du se résigner à trouver un souvenir moins énergique._

_Il jeta un petrificus totalus à un sorcier qui se relevait péniblement deux pas plus loin. Ses deux bras lui manquaient, ils étaient sur le sol près de lui. Il allait les replacer à leur place lorsque Dumbledore l'immobilisa en une grimace de souffrance silencieuse. Le directeur ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa le moignon et revit le souvenir qu'il transportait._

_Un homme aux cheveux courts noirs, habillé d'une robe verte, traçait un pentagramme sur le sol avec son sang qui coulait d'une blessure le long de son index. Il incantait d'une voix forte et (Dumbledore frissonna) en fourchelangue. Le directeur observa les alentours, la pierre particulière qui avait été utilisée pour construire Poudlard était partout mais ils se trouvaient dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Avec un juron, Dumbledore réalisa qu'il ne pouvait qu'être à un endroit. Dans la chambre des secrets. L'homme arrêta de siffler et il s'immobilisa au centre du pentagramme. Aussitôt, il se mit à trembler et un cri déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge._

_Dumbledore essaya de discerner les traits de l'homme mais ils étaient si déformés par la souffrance qu'ils n'étaient que vaguement humains. Il cru reconnaître les lèvres minces, les pommettes saillantes et le nez droit._

_Le directeur retint son souffle, la perspective était terrifiante. Se pouvait-il que Tom possède le corps de ce pauvre Harry depuis tout ce temps?_

_Il espéra de tout son cœur s'être trompé, mais le regard vide de l'homme croisa le sien et ses yeux verts foncée prirent une teinte rouge écarlate._

_Dumbledore quitta l'esprit d'Harry précipitamment. Tom possédait Harry, il en était persuadé._

_Il observa le garçon frotter son front en grimaçant. Ses yeux obstinément fermés._

_-Tom tu n'espérais quand même pas passer inaperçu? Pourquoi posséder Harry?_

_-Quoi? Monsieur je ne comprends pas, répondit-il. Qui est-ce Tom?_

_-Ne joue pas avec moi Tom. J'ai vu l'un de tes souvenirs!_

_-Quel souvenir? À qui parlez-vous professeur, demanda-t-il interdit._

_-Je te parle Tom. Dis moi ce que tu as fais d'Harry._

_-Mais professeur je ne connais pas d'autre Tom que le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur. Et je suis toujours là même si j'ai une migraine terrifiante._

_-Harry? osa demander le directeur, l'espoir renaissait dans son cœur._

_-Oui?_

_-Attends une seconde. Poppy?_

_-Oui Albus, répondit l'infirmière et elle regarda son employeur d'un regard sévère. Qu'avez-vous fait à mon patient?_

_-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Va me chercher Severus. Dis lui d'apporter du Véritasérum._

_Il se tendit, il connaissait cette potion, il l'avait lui-même inventée. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout à répondre à ses questions. Il ne fallait as qu'il découvre qui il avait été… qui il était maintenant._

_Le temps que le maître des potions arrive, sa migraine s'était calmée et il pouvait enfin réfléchir normalement. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper au directeur sans éveiller trop de suspicion et il connaissait trop peu du monde sorcier moderne pour y survivre longtemps. Sans parler qu'il était pris dans le corps d'un enfant de onze ans. Il ne pouvait que croiser les doigts et espérer que les questions ne seraient pas trop précises pour qu'il puisse les contrer grâce à la certaine immunité qu'il avait développé en testant sa potion une bonne centaine de fois._

_-Sors la langue mon garçon, ordonna gentiment le directeur et il déposa trois gouttes de Véritasérum dessus._

_-Qui es-tu?_

_-Harry James Potter._

_-Est-ce que Tom te possède, mon garçon?_

_-Non, répondit-il et le directeur poussa un soupir de soulagement._

_-Possèdes-tu une partie de ses souvenirs?_

_-Oui, s'entendit-il répondre même s'il ne le savait qu'inconsciemment._

_-Comment est-ce possible?_

_-Le soir de la mort de Voldemort, une partie de son âme s'est réfugiée à l'intérieur de moi, dit-il et encore une fois il se surprit lui-même. Il avait pensé que ce souvenir était complètement oublié alors qu'il était juste enfouis au plus profond de son inconscience. Comment pouvait-il être un horcruxe humain? C'était sensé être impossible!_

_-Est-ce qu'elle te contrôle?_

_-Non, dit-il avec soulagement._

_-Comment a-t-il réussit?_

_-Je ne sais pas._

_-Une dernière question Harry. Peux-tu accéder aux souvenirs de Voldemort?_

_-Je le peux, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait._

_-Très bien Harry. Severus donne lui l'antidote, ordonna le directeur à un professeur secoué par les révélations que venait de dire le fils de son ennemi. Comment un être si jeune pouvait supporter un tel poids? Il avait une partie de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas étonnant que le garçon soit si étrange et incroyablement doué dans toutes les matières._

_-Severus, Poppy, j'ai votre promesse que ce que vous avez appris dans cette pièce ne sera jamais divulgué?_

_-Je jure sur ma magie que ce que j'ai appris dans cette pièce, je ne le divulguerai à qui ce soit par quelque moyen que ce soit, déclara Mme Pomfresh et une lumière blanche l'entoura un instant._

_Snape répéta mot pour mot la déclaration de Pomfresh. Le directeur soupira et parut son âge. Ce pauvre Harry. Il avait une cruelle destinée qui l'attendait. Conformément à la prophétie, il devrait tuer ou être tué et maintenant il avait la confirmation qu'il ne survivrait pas à Voldemort. Car il devrait être tué pour qu'il soit définitivement détruit. Pauvre garçon, il était trop jeune pour avoir tout ce poids sur les épaules et savoir la vérité._

_-Oubliettes!_

Plusieurs mois ont passés depuis que Salazar a retrouvé la mémoire et je m'en veux encore d'être responsable de la souffrance que cela lui a apportée. Il ne se rappelle de rien pourtant.

Je l'ai laissé seul à l'infirmerie et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé le directeur lui a lancé un oubliettes. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a raconté Salazar et pour lui il n'avait aucun doute. Quand il m'a demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose de particulier ce jour-là, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui mentir. Je lui ai dis que nous avions parlé et je m'apprêtais à lui avouer une deuxième fois que j'étais une prophétesse et lui expliquer la situation une deuxième fois lorsqu'il m'interrompit. Il savait qu'il avait appris quelque chose d'important ce jour-là et il me le dit. Cependant, il existait une raison pour laquelle le directeur lui avait dit qu'il s'était cogner la tête alors que je disais le contraire. Il me faisait confiance pour lui dire la vérité. Je crois que sa Légilimancie innée l'avertit lorsqu'on lui ment. Par le passé, il a toujours su lorsqu'on lui mentait et sans pénétrer dans mon esprit ou celui des autres.

Ainsi Salazar voulait que la situation reste la même, qu'il continue à ignorer ce qu'il avait appris ce jour-là pour ne pas se retrouver encore sous la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore.

Je le comprends, le directeur est un sorcier à ne pas sous-estimer. Il est beaucoup plus puissant que la moyenne. Seuls nous quatre avaient une puissance comparable et nous étions adultes. Pour l'instant notre magie n'est pas à son maximum. Elle n'a pas encore finit de se développer.

Les mois qui ont suivit cet incident ont été plutôt paisibles et les examens arrivent bientôt. Je dois constamment rappeler Godric de leur existence sinon il n'étudierait pas. Il ne peut pas décemment échouer ses tests et il n'est présentement qu'en première année. Parfois j'oublie qu'il ne se rappelle plus des connaissances qu'il possédait. Franchement, il était meilleur que le professeur McGonnagall et il possédait trois formes animagus et aujourd'hui il peine à réussir les métamorphoses les plus élémentaires. Salazar à de meilleurs résultats que lui en classe mais ils sont attribuables au temps qu'il passe à lire dans la bibliothèque. Il y passe presque autant de temps que moi et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'apprend rien de nouveau de ses lectures ou presque. Il me semble que lire ne fait que stimuler sa mémoire et qu'il se rappelle des notions. Ce qui lui évite de mettre des efforts à comprendre comme le fait Godric. Cependant, je sais bien que même avec ses souvenirs pour l'aider comme Salazar il n'aurait pas d'aussi bons résultats. Godric a toujours été une personne plus pratique que théorique. En pratique il est au même niveau qu'Helga, Salazar ou moi, mais il a une aversion incompréhensible envers les livres.

Godric est très agité ces temps-ci. Il surveille toujours professeur de potions. Lorsque je lui demande pourquoi, il se contente d'hausser les épaules et il m'évite pendant quelques heures. Son comportement commence à me rendre folle d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il refuse de parler de ce qu'il le préoccupe, Godric finit toujours par être dans les ennuis. Il va faire une bêtise bientôt, j'en mettrais ma baguette au feu. Et Salazar est exaspérant, il sait pourquoi Godric est nerveux et il refuse de me le dire. Il fait comme s'il n'en savait rien, alors que je le vois souvent lever les yeux au ciel lorsque Severus Snape passe devant nous et que Godric le regarde avec suspicion.

Rester dans l'ignorance, a toujours été le pire des supplices pour moi et ils s'amusent à garder leur secret. Je suis tellement exaspéré par leur attitude. Franchement si Godric n'est pas sûr du professeur pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-il pas? Je pourrais calmer ses inquiétudes une fois pour toute et cela pourrait éviter qu'il finisse par espionner l'homme sans aucune subtilité. Il ne pourrait pas paraître innocent même pour sauver sa vie. Lorsqu'on l'attrape, parce qu'on finit toujours par l'attraper, il devient rouge d'embarras. Une caractéristique qu'il a gardée, à mon grand amusement, dans sa nouvelle réincarnation.

Je remarque Godric discuter avec Salazar.

Il chuchote avec rapidité et une certaine inquiétude. Ils doivent parler de leur fameux secret une fois de plus. Salazar n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur et il répond à haute voix :

-Ce n'est pas de nos affaires Ron. Dumbledore gère très bien la situation, dit-il et son ton est étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il vient d'insulter le directeur.

-Mais Harry, Snape va voler la pierre! s'exclame Godric désappointé.

La pierre? Quelle pierre? De quoi peut-il bien parler? Que viens faire Snape dans cette histoire?

Je m'approche un peu plus d'eux.

-Snape ne va pas voler la pierre, Ron. Il est de ceux qui la protègent.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il veut voler la pierre, il a essayé de passer Touffu.

-Crois ce que tu veux. Je m'en lave les mains.

-Mais Harry il faut faire quelque chose!

-Que crois-tu être capable de faire pour protéger la pierre que n'ont pas fait les professeurs? rétorqua Salazar sèchement. Si tu tiens à rencontrer ce cerberus une autre fois c'est ton affaire, Ron. Moi, j'ai d'autres elfes de maisons à fouetter.

Cette fois c'en est trop. Un cerberus? Et Godric veut aller le voir? Cela a pris une tournure trop dangereuse.

-De quoi parlez-vous tout les deux, dis-je en me posant devant eux.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, répond Godric de mauvaise humeur.

-Pas plus des tiennes Ronald Bilius Weasley. Harry ne vient pas de dire que cela regardait les professeurs?

-Oui mais Snape…

-Laisse tomber Snape, c'est Quirrell, intervint Salazar en soupirant.

-Quirrell? Impossible! Il a peur de son ombre.

-Et je suis un Gryffondor, rétorque-t-il. Son ironie passe une fois de plus inaperçue par Godric.

-Oui! Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu as peur de vérifier si Touffu protège encore la trappe.

-Tu n'as aucune…

-Expliquez-moi toute l'histoire. Quelle est cette pierre? Et ce Touffu? j'interromps.

-Dumbledore a placé la pierre philosophale dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Un cerberus, l'animal de compagnie du garde-chasse, garde une trappe. C'est la première protection de la pierre. Les professeurs surveillent les alentours depuis le début de l'année. Ron crois que Snape cherche à s'approprier la pierre, explique Salazar d'un ton ennuyé.

-Et Snape sait comment passer Touffu. L'inconnu qui a donné à Hagrid un dragon lui a posé des questions sur Touffu.

-Minute un dragon! je m'écrie.

-Ce n'est pas important. Snape sait que la musique endors Touffu, il va tenter de prendre la pierre bientôt.

-Tu avais oublié de m'informer de ce développement Ron, déclara Salazar, un brin mécontent.

-Mais je viens juste de l'apprendre. Je reviens de chez Hagrid, on a parlé de Norbert puis il m'a raconté comment il a eu et de l'inconnu qui le lui avait vendu. C'était Snape et il lui a demandé des précisions sur Touffu et Hagrid les lui a dit. Il était saoul, je crois et il m'a répété tout ça avant de jurer parce que je ne devais pas être au courant, débite Godric à toute vitesse.

-Tu es sûr Ron?

-Absolument sûr, il faut se dépêcher avant qu'il vole la pierre. Il faut l'empêcher!

-Non nous allons avertir Dumbledore. Les adultes sont mieux placés pour régler ce problème que nous, dis-je sévèrement.

-Mais Hermione, lamente-t-il.

-Je te suis, ajoute Salazar et Godric n'a pas plus d'autres choix que de nous accompagner.

Je les entraîne vers le bureau du directeur lorsque nous rencontrons le professeur McGonnagall les bras chargés de livres.

-On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore, dis-je en remerciant le ciel pour sa présence. Je ne pouvais pas décemment les amener au bureau du directeur sans expliquer comment j'ai su où était l'endroit.

-Voir le professeur Dumbledore? Et pourquoi donc?

-C'est… c'est un secret, bredouille Godric.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est partit il y a dix minutes. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la magie et il s'est directement envolé pour Londres.

-Il, commence Godric mais Salazar l'interrompt.

-Merci quand même professeur. Nous irons le consulté demain, s'il n'est pas trop occupé, dit-il avec un sourire affligé qui fait fondre la dureté du regard du professeur.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Mr. Potter, dit-elle et elle s'éloigne avant de nous accorder un dernier regard.

-Harry, je m'exclame dès qu'elle tourne le coin du couloir. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir avertie?

-McGonnagall ne vous aurait pas cru. Même Dumbledore ne vous aurait pas pris au sérieux, déclare-t-il avec indifférence.

-Mais Snape, il a le champ libre! Dumbledore n'est pas là! Il faut vérifier si Touffu est toujours là.

-C'est inutile, les… protesta Salazar mais je le coupe une nouvelle fois.

-Allons-y Ron mais s'il n'a rien on retourne immédiatement à la tour.

-D'accord, accepte Godric et je fis une dizaine de pas en direction du couloir avant de m'apercevoir que Salazar ne nous suivait pas. Je me retourne et l'appelle.

-Harry? Tu nous accompagnes?

-Vous perdez votre temps.

-Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, demande Godric.

-Et pourquoi, puis-je savoir?

-C'est toi qui a vaincu le troll. Tu pourrais être utile si Snape… Tu es mon meilleur ami Harry. On a toujours besoin de ses amis…

Salazar hésite quelques secondes, marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemble dangereusement à du fourchelangue puis nous rejoint sans dire un mot. Godric ne fait pas de commentaire, mais un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Il est rassuré d'avoir Salazar avec lui dans cette histoire et j'avoue que je suis également soulagé qu'il soit présent. On peut faire confiance à Godric pour nous entraîner dans des aventures impossibles. Et on peut faire confiance à Salazar pour s'en sortir vivant, si on suit tout ses conseils en chemin ou qu'on l'imite. Notre survie est presque assurée. En tout cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui cela n'a jamais fait défaut.

Plusieurs minutes de silence plus tard, nous arrivons devant Touffu. La bête ronfle si fort que je ne m'entends plus penser. Godric est à la fois anxieux et satisfait d'avoir eu raison. Je le vois dans le léger tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure et le regard qu'il lance à Salazar. J'ai de la peine à y croire, il avait raison. Quelqu'un est passé avant nous et il veut la pierre. Je ne suis pas totalement convaincue que c'est Snape mais mes soupçons ne m'empêchent pas de vouloir suivre les pas du voleur.

Je suis trop curieuse de savoir quelles autres protections ont été mises en place.

Godric soulève la trappe et se jette dans le trou, non sans éprouver une certaine hésitation. Je m'approche du gouffre et je grimace. Je n'y vois rien. La voix de Godric me rassure, sa chute a été amortie par quelque chose de mou. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Je jette un regard à Salazar avant de sauter. Un soupire lui échappe et il m'apparaît résigné. Il saute juste après moi.

* * *

A/N : Et voilà le chapitre 5! Nous venons de passer la moitié de l'histoire! Il ne reste que quatre chapitres et un épilogue. Après c'est la suite… Pas encore terminée j'en ai peur. Et je dois avouer que je suis désappointée par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre. 0 malgré 143 visiteurs pour le mois d'octobre.

Pour la peine je vous offre une partie de la ligne du temps soit la date de naissance des fondateurs dans cette fic.

947-Naissance de Godric Gryffondor

952-Naissance de Rowena Serdaigle

953-Naissance de Salazar Serpentard

954-Naissance d'Helga Poufsouffle

En passant je me demandais qu'es-ce que vous préfériez. Que Serdaigle soit le nom du mari de Rowena ou son nom de jeune fille. Et évidemment si vous voulez qu'elle soit mariée ou non et si oui avec qui? Un OC ou Godric? Et pour Helga. Son nom de jeune fille est évidemment Gryffondor alors Poufsouffle c'est le nom de son mari ou celui de sa mère qu'elle a repris pour pas qu'il ait deux Gryffondor à Poudlard?

Je suis ouverte à d'autres suggestions mais il me semble que c'est les plus plausibles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

3 687 mots

_-Mais Hermione, le match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Poufsouffle commence dans dix minutes!_

_-Tu aurais dû y penser hier, ton devoir serait déjà commencé._

_-Mais… mais j'ai tout le temps pour le terminer après le match!_

_-Ton problème Ron c'est que tu remets toujours tout à plus tard et je ne vais pas passer ma vie à t'aider à finir tes devoirs._

_-Tu ne peux pas m'aider après le match Hermione?_

_-Non. Tes études sont beaucoup plus importantes que ce sport._

_-Sacrilège! Le Quidditch est le sport le plus merveilleux au monde! Et j'ai hâte de voir les Poufsouffle perdre. Si on gagne ce match, la coupe nous est presque assurée!_

_-Et j'ai hâte de te voir remettre ce devoir de métamorphose incomplet et que tu perdes encore des points à Gryffondor._

_-Tu es cruelle Hermione. Le match! Je ne peux pas le manquer, peux-tu comprendre?_

_-Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu ne veux pas de mon aide pour ce devoir._

_-Je copierai sur Harry. Il ne m'empêchera pas de voir ce match important._

_-Tu vas copier sur Harry? Copier son devoir? Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu tomberais aussi bas Ron._

_-Je ne vais pas le copier entièrement voyons, je vais prendre une phrase ici et là et avec son aide…_

_-Une phrase ici et là? Et si tu lui attire des ennuis? Tu crois qu'Harry va te remercier?_

_-Il va m'aider lui! explosa Ron._

_-En réalité «lui» va adorer te voir travailler par toi-même pour une fois, dit Harry qui avait suivi tout l'échange un micro sourire aux lèvres._

_-Harry tu es mon ami, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, le supplia Ron et ils sortirent de la salle commune. Le match avait commencé sans eux._

Il était de retour chez les Dursley. Sa soi-disant famille moldue, qui prenait grand soin de lui et le gâtait comme Snape adorait le répéter sur tout les tons en le voyant. Si seulement cela aurait été le cas. Il n'aurait pas à désherber le jardin de sa chère tante Pétunia alors que le soleil était à son zénith. Il n'aurait pas une montagne de corvée qu'il l'attendait à l'intérieur lorsqu'il aurait fini.

Cependant, il ne se plaignait pas, il endurait tout en silence. Protester était aussi utile que poser des questions au quatre Privet Drive et cela n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Heureusement pour lui, les Dursley étaient plus terrifiés de la réaction des sorciers que celle de ses anciens professeurs de l'école moldue. L'oncle Vernon ne le frappait plus aussi souvent et évitait de lui causer des fractures. C'était plus d'attention qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de sa part.

Dudley suivait les conseils de son père et ne frappait qu'à des endroits camouflés par ses vêtements déformés. Il passait ses frustrations sur lui sous l'œil de son père. Vernon disait qu'il le surveillait mais Harry savait mieux. Il prenait presque autant de plaisir à voir son fils frapper le monstre qu'à le frapper lui-même. Répugnant moldu.

Si il pouvait se servir de sa magie, il lui apprendrait ce que c'était la loi du Talion. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Un doloris par année d'enfer dans cette prison.

Ce stupide elfe de maison avait détruit tout ses plans. Les Dursley ne devait pas savoir qu'il lui était interdit de faire de la magie pendant l'été. Il avait pu profiter de leur ignorance et les avait menacé de sa baguette pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille, qu'ils lui offrent des vêtements à sa taille et le laisse manger trois repas équilibrés par jour sans les cuisiner lui-même. Il avait été raisonnable. Il aurait pu exiger beaucoup plus.

Dobby avait tout ruiné et il était responsable de la collection de bleus qui couvraient son dos, ses jambes et son torse. Cet elfe de maison ne savait pas ce qu'il allait le frapper. Un jour Dobby allait payer. Il s'en était fait un mantra et il le répétait au rythme des coups de poings et de pieds qu'il recevait. Autant dire très rapidement.

Il arracha une énième mauvaise herbe et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que l'elfe de maison lui avait confisqué son courrier, il l'aurait étranglé sur le champ s'il n'avait pas attiré les Dursley et leurs invités en agonisant. C'était les premières lettres, exception faite de celle de Poudlard, qu'il recevait de sa vie. Elles représentaient plus pour lui qu'il ne se l'avouait. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que Granger et Weasley lui avaient écrit finalement. Une autre raison pour se venger de l'horrible créature qui s'inquiétait un peu trop de sa sécurité à son goût.

Il prit le boyau d'arrosage et aspergea la plate-bande qu'il venait de terminer. Les fleurs de Pétunia ne risquaient plus d'être submerger par les mauvaises herbes et il ne risquait plus d'empirer son coup de soleil en restant plus longtemps dehors. Il n'avait plus de corvée à l'extérieur pour la journée.

Sa tante se sentit d'humeur généreuse en voyant son travail accomplit et lui accorda une tranche de pain et dix minutes de douche. Il la remercia de son sourire le plus hypocrite et pris sa première douche de la semaine. Il allait enfin pouvoir nettoyer les quelques plaies que lui avait attribué Vernon dernièrement. Ah les joies de la vie de banlieusard d'un neveu d'une famille plus normale que la normalité.

SS

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant depuis l'apparition de Dobby et quatre jours depuis son anniversaire. Il avait reçu les cadeaux de ses amis mais il n'avait pas eu la chance de leur répondre. Les hiboux étaient repartit aussitôt et Hedwidge était prise au piège dans la pièce. Les barreaux n'étaient pas assez espacés pour qu'elle puisse aller dehors. La pauvre était immobile et silencieuse. Elle déprimait à la journée longue et elle mordait à peine ses doigts lorsqu'il l'a nourrissait avec ses restants.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait fini sa liste de tâches pour la journée. Il était incroyablement tard et le lendemain il devrait être levé à six heures pour faire le déjeuner de Vernon. Cette pensée à elle seule lui donnait presque envie de rester éveillé pendant quelques heures et ne pas se coucher du tout. Ce qui n'aurait pas été raisonnable, mais il commençait en avoir marre de se réveiller en étant déjà fatigué. Il allait ôter ses souliers et se coucher dans son lit tout habillé lorsqu'un léger vrombissement lui fit relever la tête.

Par la fenêtre, il eut la surprise de voir le visage de Weasley et des jumeaux. Ils étaient dans une voiture volante verte turquoise et ils portaient tous leur pyjama.

-Harry fait tes bagages. On est venu te chercher pour t'emmener à la maison. On a commencé à s'inquiéter. Tu n'as pas répondu à nos lettres.

-Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, répliqua-t-il. Quelqu'un bloquait mon courrier.

-Mais qui pourrait… commença Ron avant d'être interrompu par un de ses frères.

-Il te racontera l'histoire plus tard. Je te rappelle qu'on est en plein monde moldu.

-Attrape cette corde Harry. Il faut faire sauter…

-Ces barreaux, conclut Fred ou George.

Il fit comme on lui avait demandé et l'un des jumeaux appuya sur l'accélérateur. Les barreaux s'arrachèrent de la fenêtre avec un bruit sourd. Il tendit l'oreille et fut rassurer par les ronflements de son Oncle.

-Alors ses bagages Harry, fit Ron impatient de retourner chez lui. Avec un peu de chance leurs parents de s'apercevraient pas de leur absence.

-Ma malle est dans le placard sous l'escalier et c'est verrouillé à clé.

-On s'en occupe, le rassurèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Harry prit la cage d'Hedwidge et la passa à Ron, embarqua dans le véhicule et attendit que les jumeaux reviennent avec sa malle.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils volaient au-dessus des nuages et les Dursley dormaient encore profondément. Harry écoutait d'une oreille les trois Weasley raconter leur été, tout en songeant à ce qui c'était passé en juin dernier. Les paroles de Voldemort résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

«Fascinant! Tu te ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau et tu ne te souviens de rien n'est-ce pas?»

«Quelle arrogance mais cela ne me surprends pas. Tu as été un grand sorcier en ton temps…»

Ces phrases se répétaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles en perdent tout sens. Plus il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé, plus ce qu'avait voulu dire Voldemort lui échappait. Il était dans une impasse. Il ne comprenait pas et seule Granger pourrait l'aider. Il savait qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Elle comprendrait sûrement la raison de ces remarques.

Cependant, il ne la verrait pas avant la rentrée et se serait déjà trop tard.

Elle lui avait raconté à quel point il avait été perturbé par le retour de ses souvenirs et Harry en avait déduit que si le Directeur avait réussit à lui jeter un oubliettes c'était parce qu'il avait été soit faible, soit troublé ou surpris. La prochaine fois, il ne voulait pas être près du directeur lorsque cela arriverait pour être prêt à se défendre ou à le tromper. Un autre problème l'empêchait de parler de ces remarques à Granger, les remarques elles-mêmes. Il lui avait raconté qu'il s'était battu contre Voldemort et s'il lui récitait ce qu'il avait entendu elle saurait immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre qu'Harry aurait pu répéter les remarques sans danger, sans aucun soupçon, mais il faisait affaire à Hermione Granger, une jeune fille de son âge incroyablement intelligente. Il ne pourrait rien lui dire sans qu'elle n'ait des doutes.

Alors il ne pouvait qu'essayer de résoudre le mystère par lui-même et pour l'instant ce n'était pas très concluant.

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier alors que le soleil commençait à se lever mais ils n'eurent pas la chance d'aller dormir avant que Molly Weasley les grondent. Elle les attendait de l'intérieur de la maison et elle les rabroua copieusement. Seul Harry échappa à ses cris et il fut invité à aller manger son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Molly lui prépara à manger en marmonnant, encore furieuse de l'imprudence de ses enfants. Il n'y accorda pas attention et après s'être rempli la panse, il alla rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur. Il allait pouvoir enfin éprouver la joie de dégnomer un jardin.

Plus tard, il prit une pause et entra à l'intérieur de sa démarche silencieuse habituelle et il surprit Molly entrain de parler au feu de sa cheminée. Il vérifia si elle ne l'avait pas vu et il se dissimula le mieux qu'il put sans utiliser de sortilège. Quelque chose lui disait que cette conversation était importante et son sentiment fut confirmé lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore répondre.

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas décemment le renvoyer chez sa tante mais Harry n'est pas en sécurité chez toi.

-Voyons Albus pourquoi ma maison ne serait pas sécuritaire pour Harry quand elle l'est pour tout mes autres enfants?

-Molly tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas vraiment Harry qui est en danger chez toi mais tes enfants…

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'Harry est une menace? C'est un enfant si calme et poli. Il ne ferait pas de mal intentionnellement. Ronald m'a raconté comment il a sauvé son amie Hermione. Il est parfaitement honorable, protesta Molly, elle n'était pas convaincue.

-Molly nous en reparlerons plus tard. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas un moyen sûr pour ce que j'ai à te dire. Garde un œil sur Harry.

-Si tu y tiens Albus. Au revoir.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

-Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, Hermione, dit Neville avec un sourire rassurant que je ne lui retourne pas.

Je m'inquiète pour Salazar et Godric. Ils étaient sensés me rejoindre dans le train mais j'ai eu beau fouiller le train en entier je ne les ai pas vus. Tout ceux que j'avais interrogés m'avait répondu la même réponse. Ils ne les avaient même pas aperçus sur le quai. Les Weasley étaient arrivés avec eux mais pour une raison incompréhensible, ils ne les avaient pas suivi de l'autre côté de la barrière. Ils étaient pressés car ils étaient en retard et ils ne s'étaient aperçus de leur absence qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Depuis j'ai les nerfs à vif et je ne reste pas en place. Dans ma tête défile une myriade de scénario catastrophe et j'ai peur que l'un d'eux se réalise ou ce soit déjà réalisé.

La confirmation que la petite sœur de Godric, Ginerva est bel et bien Helga n'a pas réussit à me distraire plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle est aussi inquiète que moi, même si c'est principalement à cause de son frère. Ils sont les plus jeunes de la fratrie Weasley et ils sont plus proche l'un de l'autre que de leurs grands frères. Lorsque je l'ai vue j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle ne souvenait de rien. J'ai été déçue mais j'étais trop concernée par le sort de mes deux meilleurs amis pour m'apitoyer sur ma malchance.

Neville essaie de maintenir une conversation entre nous trois pour nous distraire. Je suis imperméable à ses efforts, je relis la même page d'un livre de métamorphose sans la comprendre depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Mes propres tentatives de distraction sont vouées à l'échec.

-'mione! Hermione! J'entends soudain et je relève la tête. Ginny me fait un sourire soulagé et me montre la fenêtre. Hedwidge est derrière la vitre et Neville essaie de l'ouvrir pour la laisser entrer. La chouette de Salazar porte une lettre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre de mauvaises nouvelles. Helga toujours positive est de meilleure humeur et elle est contagieuse.

Je me surprends à sourire en prenant la lettre que me tend Neville. Hedwidge est perchée sur le Gryffondor et elle malmène ses cheveux avec un air supérieur. Un léger rire me secoue à la vue de la scène. Helga m'imite mais elle est impatiente de savoir ce que contient le message.

«Hermione,

Nous sommes à Préaulard et nous attendons l'arrivée du train Au trois Balais avec les parents de Ron. La barrière de la plate-forme n'a pas voulu s'ouvrir lorsque nous avons voulu passer. Je crois que c'est un autre coup de l'elfe qui m'avait pris tes lettres plus tôt cet été. Enfin, je n'ai aucune preuve mais qui voudrais nous ou m'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard en fermant la barrière?

On se revoit dans quelques heures, passe un bon voyage, Harry.»

Je passe la lettre à Helga qui la passe à son tour à Neville. Maintenant que nous sommes rassurées sur leur sort, les efforts de Neville portent fruits et nous discutons tranquillement jusqu'à notre arrivé à Préaulard.

RR

Trois jours ont passé depuis et Godric m'a raconté dans le détail leur courte mésaventure. Connaissant Salazar, il n'allait pas ajouter un mot de plus sur ce qu'il leur était arrivé après sa lettre. Il considérait sûrement ce minuscule bout de parchemin suffisant, l'insupportable! Heureusement pour ma curiosité insatiable, Godric avait été présent.

Je reviens de mon premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal de l'année et j'ai du mal à contrôler mon irritation. Ce cours a été une vraie farce. Franchement je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pensé que Gilderoy Lockhart était un homme remarquable. Il n'est pas fabuleux à l'écriture et il ajoute une tonne de détails inutiles dans sa narration. Par contre ses informations sur les créatures magiques sont correctes. Le seul hic dans tout ça c'est qu'il est impossible que Lockhart ait fait tout cela. Il est à peine plus puissant qu'un cracmol et il n'a même pas réussit à discipliné des lutins de Cornouailles. Sa bêtise continue de me sidérer cours après cours.

Je me demande quel problème peut éprouver Dumbledore. En deux ans nous avons eu deux professeurs à ce poste qui ont été incompétents. Cela me consterne et j'espère pour l'avenir des élèves que le prochain sera meilleur. Godric et Salazar partagent mon opinion et le premier ne manque aucune occasion pour se moquer du professeur.

Le programme de deuxième année est un peu moins ennuyant que celui de première année mais j'ai hâte d'arriver au niveau des aspics. Les quatre années qui me restent vont être presque autant abrutissantes que l'année dernière. Comment ai-je réussis à endurer cela me dépasse et j'ai l'impression que s'il n'y a pas d'action cette année je vais m'ennuyer à mourir. Au moins observer Godric et Salazar réussit toujours à me distraire un peu.

Godric commence à avoir des maux de têtes plus fréquents. Depuis la rentrée il en a eu quatre par semaine. Ils m'excitent beaucoup, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon meilleur ami. Salazar aussi mais sa situation est plus complexe. Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'il ne réagisse pas aussi violemment ainsi un séjour à l'infirmerie ne serait pas nécessaire.

Pour l'instant j'essaie d'apprendre le plus possible sur la Médicomagie pour peut-être réussir à m'occuper de son problème par moi-même la prochaine fois.

Helga est étrangement réservée et silencieuse. Je ne l'ai jamais connue ainsi et elle m'inquiète un peu. Elle était timide dans sa jeunesse mais pas à un tel point. Je me demande ce qui est différent cette fois. Peut-être que c'est tout ses frères qu'elle a. Dans le passé, Godric et elle étaient les seuls enfants. Je m'interroge sur son cas mais je n'arrive qu'à une conclusion plausible. Je crains que ce soit son infatuation avec Salazar qui est la cause de son comportement particulier. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle est amoureuse de lui et je suis triste de savoir qu'elle va être rejetée éventuellement une deuxième fois aussi. À l'époque, elle était une jeune femme fière qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de perdre la voix ou d'échapper ce qu'elle a dans les mains lorsqu'elle voyait Salazar.

Je me rappelle l'avoir gentiment taquinée et lui avoir offert une épaule sur laquelle pleurer plus d'une fois à cause de cet amour à sens unique.

La revoir reprendre cette voie douloureuse me brise le cœur mais il n'a rien que je peux faire. Sinon l'aider à retrouver la mémoire sans succès. Lorsque j'ai commencé à évoqué un peu de son passé, elle m'a dévisagée comme si j'étais folle. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore prête pour la vérité.

RR

C'est Halloween et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Toute la semaine, j'ai été distraite par cette impression désagréable qu'une tempête se prépare. Elle va souffler fort sur Poudlard et ce vent n'apporte pas de bonne chose. Je n'ai pas eu de vision sur les mois à venir mais je sens les complications arriver par la force de l'habitude. Ces temps-ci je n'ai que des visions banales comme le temps qu'il fera dans une semaine ou le sujet prochain cours de tel professeur. Rien de terriblement excitant. Parfois voir l'avenir est d'un ennui mortel.

Je regarde les élèves terminer leur repas et vider les plats de friandises sur les tables. Le festin d'Halloween s'achève. Salazar semble être sur les nerfs. Peut-être sent-il lui aussi la tension qui s'accumule dans la pièce. Quelque chose va se passer bientôt.

Godric mange chocogrenouille sur chocogrenouille en déclarant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il ne fait que rechercher une carte qui manque à sa collection. Personne ne le croit et Seamus rit sous cape avec Dean à chaque fois qu'il en prend une autre. Je regarde la scène sans y prendre part en mâchouillant un plume en sucre ma friandise préférée.

De longues minutes passent puis le directeur souhaite à tout le monde un joyeux Halloween et le festin se conclut avec les rires des élèves excités par une dose de sucre qui aurait effrayé les dentistes que sont mes parents. Tout le monde se lève en même temps et la foule est dense près des portes de la grande salle. Je soupire et tente d'éviter de bousculer le moins de gens possible. Salazar et Godric sont derrière moi. L'un est tendu, l'autre est impatient de retrouver la tour. Je suis le flot des élèves et nous montons deux étages rapidement avant de ralentir. La foule se pressait dans un couloir et les élèves étaient tous silencieux.

Je ne vois pas ce qui retient leur attention mais je ne suis pas la seule. Nous sommes tous sur la pointe de nos pieds. Certains sautent pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui a figé les autres devant. La voix haute et claire de Drago Malfoy brise soudainement le silence.

-Ennemi de l'héritier prenez garde! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe! (1)

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? fit Argus Rusard en fendant la foule sans difficulté. J'entraîne Salazar et Godric avec moi dans son sillage. J'aperçois la première l'inscription sur le mur et Miss Teigne accrochée à la torchère.

«La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemi de l'héritier prenez garde.» Je retiens une exclamation. La chambre des secrets! C'est le nom auquel avait donné sa pièce personnelle. Chacun d'entre nous avait sa chambre secrète. Exceptée que celle d'Helga n'était pas vraiment secrète. Elle avait préférée nous révéler son emplacement. La Salle sur Demande est une pure merveille d'enchantements et quand je pense à ma propre chambre je suis presque jalouse.

Je reprends contact avec la réalité en entendant le hoquet de surprise de Salazar et je me retourne à temps pour le retenir. Il venait de perdre l'équilibre et son visage est un masque de souffrance. Je le surveille avec inquiétude et je remarque à peine Dumbledore et d'autres professeurs arriver.

-Ça va Harry? demande Godric en le voyant se redresser brusquement.

-Je…oui… juste un petit moment de malaise. Ça vient de passer, répondit-il et son visage a retrouvé son masque impassible. Aucun signe de douleur n'est visible.

-Tu te rappelle de quelque chose, je lui demande pour être certaine.

-Non, j'ai presque cru mais non, dit-il et je vois dans son regard qu'il est sincère.

-Venez avec moi Argus, déclara soudain Dumbledore, vous aussi Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley.

Son expression est sévère et j'entends les autres élèves commencer à murmurer entre eux. J'essaie de les ignorer et nous suivons les professeurs jusque dans le bureau du professeur Lockhart.

* * *

(1) Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets


	7. Chapter 7

**Les blessures du passé**

Disclaimer : Si les personnages m'appartenaient Voldemort n'aurait pas une tête de serpent et une voix aiguë. Franchement était-ce nécessaire de le ridiculiser à ce point ? En plus de le faire perdre contre quelqu'un qui est trois fois plus jeune et inexpérimenté ?

Pairing : Aucun pour l'instant

Résumé : Rowena Serdaigle s'en est toujours voulu d'avoir tourner le dos à Salazar Serpentard dans le passé. Elle a passé le reste de sa vie a le recherché pour pouvoir s'excuser et avec chance être pardonné. Malheureusement pour elle, la chance n'était pas avec elle et elle est morte avant d'y arriver. Aujourd'hui elle est de retour réincarner dans le corps d'Hermione Granger et elle commence sa première année à Poudlard. Elle a tous ses souvenirs et elle prête à tout pour réussir ce qu'elle n'a plus accomplir dans le passé.

Une partie de la ligne du temps soit la date de naissance des fondateurs dans cette fic:

947-Naissance de Godric Gryffondor

952-Naissance de Rowena Serdaigle

953-Naissance de Salazar Serpentard

954-Naissance d'Helga Poufsouffle

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7

4 219 mots

_Il faut bien réfléchir, dit-il. On va devoir prendre la place de trois pièces noires… Ne vous vexez pas, mais vous n'êtes pas très bons aux échecs tout les deux. (1)_

_-On ne se vexe pas, dit Hermione. Dis-nous simplement ce qu'on doit faire._

_-Toi Harry, tu prends la place de ce fou et toi, Hermione tu te mets du même côté sur la case de la tour._

_-Et toi?_

_-Je prends la place du cavalier, dit Ron. Harry toussa quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à Gryffondor mais pris tout de même la place du fou._

_-Les blancs jouent toujours en premier, dit Ron en instant plus tard. Regardez… _

_Un pion venait d'avancer de deux cases et après un moment d'hésitation le Gryffondor commença à faire avancer les pièces noires à l'encontre des pièces blanches, suivant une stratégie que seul lui pouvait suivre. Harry et Hermione avaient abandonnés depuis longtemps tout espoir de comprendre comment il allait mettre en échec leur adversaire. Ils espéraient seulement que Ron réussirait. Ils avaient vu trop de pièces être détruites pour songer à une défaite avec un esprit tranquille._

_-Harry déplace-toi de quatre cases en diagonales vers la droite, déclara Ron d'une voix un peu secouée. Leur autre cavalier venait d'être attaqué sauvagement par la reine blanche._

_-On y presque, murmura-t-il. Voyons réfléchissons… _

_Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, surpris que la partie sois si près de sa fin. Elle lui avait apparu anormalement courte. Pendant un moment il craignit que Ron ai perdu beaucoup de pièce en de mauvais mouvements. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'état du jeu adverse le rassura. Ils avaient presque le même nombre de pièces. Il regarda le roi quelques cases plus loin et se demanda pourquoi Ron croyait la partie presque terminée. Il ne voyait absolument pas comment le mettre à l'échec. Le Gryffondor l'interrompit dans ses pensées._

_-Oui, dit-il à voix basse, c'est le seul moyen… Je dois me faire prendre…_

_-Non, s'écria Hermione et Harry comprit enfin où Ron voulait en venir. S'il laissait la reine le prendre, il pourrait mettre en échec le Roi. Comment avait-il pu manquer ça?_

_-C'est le jeu, répliqua Ron. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices! Je vais avancer et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry._

_Ce dernier hocha la tête, impressionné par la volonté de Ron et sa stupidité aussi. Il allait peut-être sacrifier sa vie pour une chance d'arrêter Quirrell. Il n'avait aucune garantie qu'ils pourraient se rendre jusqu'au professeur sans lui et pourtant il était déterminé à risquer sa vie pour eux. Si Quirrell volait la pierre philosophale ce n'était pas à ce point catastrophique. Elle ne protégerait pas contre les atteintes à sa vie, elle ne faisait que la rallonger. Il pouvait peut-être soudoyer ou acheter beaucoup avec l'or que pouvait produire la pierre mais il ne pouvait se procurer que ce les gens voulaient vendre. La pierre était un objet de pouvoir intéressant mais de là à se sacrifier pour elle? Il n'avait que douze ans, il avait encore le temps de se suicider pour d'autres raisons stupides._

_-Mais, fit Hermione._

_-Tu veux arrêter Snape, ou pas?_

_-C'est Quirrell, leur rappela Harry une fois de plus. Ils l'ignorèrent._

_-Ron…_

_-Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, il va s'emparer de la pierre! Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire…_

_-Sinon rebrousser chemin et avertir un professeur si vous y tenez, répondit Harry._

_-On ne peut pas faire ça! Pense à la pierre…_

_-La pierre n'est pas notre problème et je ne suis pas d'humeur à regarder un suicide. Alors tu vas gentiment revenir sur tes pas Ron, déclara Harry froidement._

_Hermione le fixa un moment et étrangement un pâle sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres._

_-Tu ne me feras pas changer d'idée, Harry. J'y vais… et ne traînez pas ici quand vous aurez gagné._

_Harry secoua la tête avec résignation. Il n'avait rien à faire avec les gens aux tendances suicidaire. Sinon les amener chez un psychologue ce qu'il n'était absolument pas._

_Hermione et lui le regardèrent s'avancer le teint pâle mais l'air décidé. La reine blanche abattit son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Ron s'effondra et elle le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. En le voyant assommé, Hermione avait poussé un cri, mais elle n'avait pas sortit de sa case. Rassuré sur son sort, il savait d'expérience que Ron avait la tête dure, Harry se plaça devant le roi. Lequel après avoir ôté sa couronne la jeta à ses pieds. Les pièces restantes se déplacèrent de par et d'autre de l'échiquier et la porte du fond leur fut soudain accessible._

_Hermione et Harry respirèrent un bon coup puis tournèrent la poignée ensemble. Merlin seul savait quelles épreuves les attendaient derrière cette porte._

-Harry, mon garçon, tout va bien, demande le directeur et il me laisse perplexe. Il me semble véritablement soucieux de l'état de santé de Salazar même si je sais pertinemment qu'il a modifié sa mémoire l'année dernière. Il est impossible de feindre des inquiétudes pareilles.

-Oui professeur, tout va bien. Une légère migraine mais ça va passer, répond Salazar prudemment.

-Tu es certain Harry? As-tu eu d'autre moment d'absence comme celui-ci?

-Non monsieur, déclare-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Dumbledore le fixe pendant quelques secondes puis conclut :

-Vous pouvez partir vous trois. Mais si jamais vous avez une idée de qui se trouve derrière cette attaque n'hésitez pas à venir me voir à mon bureau, dit-il et Argus ne pu plus retenir ses cris plus longtemps.

-Ma chatte est morte! Je veux le coupable renvoyé! Ces horribles enfants sont toujours entrain de salir le château et d'embêter Miss Teigne! Et maintenant ils l'ont tuée! Ils vont voir! Si les châtiments corporels pouvaient… crie-t-il entre deux sanglots et je suis soulagée de ne plus les entendre en quittant la pièce à la suite de Salazar et de Godric. Quel homme désagréable, même si j'ai de la peine pour lui. Perdre son animal de compagnie n'est pas facile. Surtout quand c'est la seule chose qui peut nous supporter dans tout le château.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

C'est au alentour de minuit, le quatrième jour après son arrivé, qu'Harry osa faire sa première excursion nocturne de l'année scolaire. Même s'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité et qu'un sort étouffait le son de ses pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux. Il ne savait pas le parcourt que suivait les professeurs cette année et il pouvait rencontrer n'importe qui sur le chemin menant à la bibliothèque. L'année dernière, il avait pris l'habitude de venir chercher des livres à l'exact moment où le professeur affecté à la surveillance ce soir là était le plus loin possible de sa destination. Il évitait aussi de sortir les nuits où Snape patrouillait dans les couloirs. Il l'avait presque attrapé plus d'une fois.

Comme d'habitude, il trouva la bibliothèque dans un parfait silence. La pièce était toujours déserte, mais les professeurs savaient que c'était l'un des endroits que venaient visiter les élèves à la nuit tombée. Plus précisément la bibliothèque était l'endroit le plus visité après la tour d'astronomie où les couples aimaient traîner une fois que les cours qui s'y donnaient étaient terminés.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à sa section favorite de la réserve. Elle contenait une bonne partie des sorts interdits par le ministère mais rien de très sombre comparé à ce qu'il avait réussit à acheter en feignant s'être perdu dans les âtres le jour où les Weasley étaient allés au chemin de traverse.

Harry avait atterri à dessein dans l'allée des embrumes et il avait réussit à prendre deux livres de magie noire et à convaincre le vendeur de lui les rétrécir avant de tomber sur Hagrid dans l'allée. Il avait été surpris de voir le demi-géant mais il avait réussit à paraître effrayé et perdu avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Harry s'était promit d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois.

Harry attrapa deux livres qu'il n'avait jamais lus sans trop les regarder et il sortit de la bibliothèque. Il prendrait le temps d'examiner les ouvrages une fois en sécurité dans la tour.

Un bruit de pas le fit soudain sursauter. Quelqu'un s'en venait et au rythme de ses pas ce ne pouvait qu'être une personne. Snape.

Harry insulta mentalement la malchance qui avait placé le professeur sur son chemin. Maintenant pour l'éviter, il devait changer d'étage. Harry s'empressa de se rendre jusqu'à l'escalier, où il attendit et il ne relaxa que lorsqu'il vit Snape entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Il descendit jusqu'au deuxième étage et attendit près du bureau de Lockhart que le Maître des Potions ait fini son inspection du niveau supérieur pour pouvoir regagner la tour.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une voix sifflante brisa le silence.

-Viens… Viens à moi… que je te déchire… que je t'écorche… que je te tue…(2)

Un frisson parcouru la colonne d'Harry et il se figea, n'osant pas faire un geste pendant cinq longues minutes. Puis lorsqu'il considéra une retraite possible, que le détenteur de la voix devait s'être éloigné, Harry quitta les environs avec une certaine précipitation. Le ton de la voix lui était très familier. Vernon avait le même lorsqu'il brûlait de le frapper par pur plaisir. Harry n'avait aucun doute que la personne à qui appartenait la voix était sérieuse et s'il devait avoir un meurtre, il ne voulait pas devenir la victime.

Alors, il monta le plus vite que lui permettait sa cape jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Là-haut, après avoir dissimulés les livres qu'il venait d'emprunter, il repensa à la voix plus clairement et il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginée. Elle ne venait pas du bureau de Lockhart ni d'une des extrémités du couloir. C'était incroyable mais il aurait presque cru qu'elle venait de l'intérieur des murs.

SS

Harry poussa la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et s'engouffra dans la pièce avant qu'une personne l'aperçoive. Il marcha avec précaution pour éviter de mettre ses pieds dans les flaques d'eau, tout en cherchant du regard le fantôme. Il entendit des sanglots venant de l'un des cabinets et il s'en approcha.

-Mimi?

-Va-t'en! C'est les toilettes pour filles, pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Je sais mais je voulais te voir Mimi, répondit-il de sa voix la plus polie et la jeune fille sortit de sa cachette en reniflant.

-Me voir? Et pourquoi faire? Pour me dire des horreurs? J'en ai assez qu'on se moque de moi. Mimi-geignarde, les élèves m'appellent lorsqu'ils pensent que je ne les entends pas.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé dans ton dos Mimi. Comment pourrais-je? Tu es amusante et gentille… dit Harry avec un sourire qui fit rougir la sorcière.

-Merci personne ne m'a jamais dit des choses aussi gentilles, fit-elle en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Harry continua de sourire et le fantôme embarrassé ne remarqua pas qu'il était devenu quelque peu satisfait.

-C'est une honte, déclara-t-il avec un ton scandalisé.

-Merci… Tu es un des garçons qui est venu hier? demanda-t-elle en le reconnaissant subitement.

-Oui.

-Tu t'appelle comment?

-Harry Potter.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir Harry?

-Oh mais pour te parler Mimi. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance hier.

-C'est vrai cette fille n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions. J'arrivais à peine à lui répondre… De quoi veux-tu me parler Harry?

-Mimi, est-ce qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose de particulier ici?

-Comme je l'ai dit hier… commença-t-elle et Harry attendit poliment qu'elle termine son monologue avant de préciser sa question.

-Je voulais parler d'avant l'attaque…

-Oh je ne sais pas.

-Il ne s'est jamais rien passé ici, demanda-t-il avec intérêt, il voulait vérifier son hypothèse.

-Non rien sinon que je suis morte ici.

-Ah bon? Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret et impoli mais comment es-tu morte Mimi?

-Oh! Eh bien, dit-elle flattée qu'il lui pose la question et s'emporta dans un autre monologue.

-Quand est-ce arrivé et comment?

-Il y a une cinquantaine d'année et comment je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de deux grands yeux jaunes.

-Et où étaient-ils?

-Par là, dit-elle et elle pointa un des lavabos.

-Merci Mimi…

-De rien Harry, répondit-elle et elle retourna dans son cabinet.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Le fantôme était pénible mais Harry savait mieux que de s'aliéner la personne à laquelle il voulait soutirer des informations. Il était toujours plus agréable et profitable de charmer quelqu'un au lieu de le menacer. Surtout qu'en l'occurrence des menaces n'auraient obtenus aucuns résultats. Elle était morte, elle n'avait rien à craindre des vivants.

Harry s'approcha avec curiosité de l'endroit qu'elle avait pointé. Aucun humain n'avait de yeux jaunes, excepté peut-être un loup-garou mais ils étaient plutôt ambre que jaune. De plus aucun œil humain ne pouvait tuer seulement en croisant le regard d'une personne. En réalité une seule créature avait cette capacité. Un basilic. Il était plus que plausible que le monstre de Serpentard soit un reptile après tout celui-ci avait bien un serpent sur ses armoiries.

Harry examina soigneusement l'endroit où Mimi était morte et il aperçut un serpent sur un robinet. Il venait invraisemblablement de trouver l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Cela ne l'avançait guère puisque le fondateur avait sûrement posé un mot de passe, un mot d'activation. Il pourrait donc réciter des mots devant le mur pendant une éternité sans le trouver et il n'avait aucune garantie que le mot de passe soit en anglais.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux en un geste qu'il ne s'accordait que lorsqu'il était seul. Au moins, il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il évite cette partie du château. Il n'était pas un né de moldu mais sa mère en était une. Il n'avait pas envie de vérifier si l'héritier épargnerait ou tuait les sang-mêlés.

Le mystère de la voix dans le mur venait également de s'éclaircir. C'était sûrement le basilic qu'il avait entendu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait un serpent parler. L'incident du Zoo était encore frais dans sa mémoire et il lui restait une cicatrice du coup de ceinture qu'il s'était mérité pour avoir coincé Dudley dans la cage du boa.

Harry quitta la pièce et glissa un œil dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de sortir. Il n'avait pas envie d'être retrouvé sur les lieux dits du crime. Il n'était pas coupable mais ce n'était pas l'opinion de certains. Finch-Fletchey semblait l'éviter comme la peste et il n'était pas le seul. Dumbledore aurait mieux fait de ne pas lui demander de le suivre juste après l'attaque. C'était assez pour qu'il soit considérer comme l'un des suspects par les élèves.

Harry repensa à sa découverte et il se félicita d'avoir décidé d'écouté son instinct. La veille, il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange dans les toilettes des filles et la place était vaguement familière. Il avait l'impression déconcertante que ce n'avait pas toujours été des toilettes mais l'endroit l'attirait. Maintenant il savait que l'entrée de la chambre des secrets était là, il était persuadé qu'il avait dû sentir le puissant sort qui la camouflait. Il n'avait pas d'autre explication.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

-Hermione?

-Oui?

-J'ai remarqué que tu surveillais beaucoup Harry… commence Godric mal à l'aise. Je me demandais si tu… si tu avais une idée de qui était l'héritier… et vu que tu gardes toujours un œil sur Harry…

-Tu te demandes si je soupçonne Harry, je lui réponds et Godric me lance un regard soulagé. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise et je le comprends. Avouer qu'on doute de son meilleur ami peut-être dur. Surtout pour une personne aussi loyale que Godric.

-Oui… Alors tu crois qu'il… dit-il avant de s'interrompre.

-Non il n'est pas responsable des attaques. Cependant, il a un lien avec Serpentard Ron.

-Un lien, répète-t-il et je choisis prudemment mes mots. Je ne veux pas m'aliéner mes deux meilleurs amis. Le fourchelangue?

-Oui. Ce don est héréditaire et les Serpentard sont la seule famille à l'avoir jamais posséder. Il est certain qu'Harry a un lien avec l'héritier. Il est peut-être très éloigné par contre. Serpentard a vécu il y a mille ans, dis-je et je songe à ce que je viens de dire. Mille ans. Cela fait si longtemps. C'est presque inconcevable. Pourtant peu de chose on changé dans le monde sorcier. Ce sont toujours les mêmes vieux préjugés, la même paresse et les mêmes erreurs que l'on répète. Je pense à tout ça et je ne peux m'empêcher de me trouver hypocrite. J'ai peut-être changé d'incarnation mais je suis restée la même. J'observe les choses, je juge mais je ne fais rien. Il y a eu trois attaques dans Poudlard, deux élèves et une chatte on été pétrifiés. Miss Teigne, Colin Crevey, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Nick quasi sans tête ont été attaqué à Poudlard sous mon nez. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans le corps d'une jeune fille que je ne peux pas intervenir. Cela m'a retenue trop longtemps. Si un élève ou un professeur meurt à la prochaine attaque je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

-Hermione? Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, G… Ron. Je pensais à quelque chose.

-Aux attaques?

J'acquiesce en m'étonnant de la perspicacité de Godric. Il me connait plus que je l'aurais cru.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque. Il est grand temps que je fasse une recherche. Peut-être qu'il y a des références quelque par du temps des fondateurs qui pourraient nous données des indices sur la location de la chambre, je lui mens. Je sais pour la chambre depuis les premières années de Poudlard mais je n'en sais pas plus où elle est.

-Penses-tu que tu pourrais trouver le monstre qui attaque les élèves, demande Godric avec espoir.

-Oui j'essayerai. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de quelle sorte d'animal est capable de pétrifier ses victimes. Les créatures magiques ne sont pas mon fort. Peut-être que Hagrid saurait.

-Bonne idée! J'irai lui demander après les cours, déclare-t-il soudain enthousiaste et je souris. Moi aussi, je crois que ce serais merveilleux qu'il connaisse la créature qui rôde dans Poudlard.

Godric m'accompagne jusqu'au cours de Métamorphose. Salazar est déjà assis à une table. Il s'est levé tôt ce matin et il a fini de déjeuner avant qu'on arrive. Il a toujours été matinal mais depuis quelques semaines il bât des records. Cela sûrement à avoir avec les rumeurs qui courent. Depuis le club de duel, tout le monde est persuadé qu'il est l'héritier. Si seulement, ils savaient.

Je m'installe à sa droite et nous attendons en silence que le professeur McGonnagall commence son cours. J'observe Salazar à la dérobée et je remarque les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux. Je ne crois pas que toute cette histoire soit bénéfique pour son sommeil. Même si cela fait plus de quatre mois depuis la dernière attaque. Nous sommes déjà au début du mois de mai, les examens sont pour bientôt, les vacances se dessinent à l'horizon et les mandragores seront à maturité à la fin du mois. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me trouve doublement stupide. Dans quatre semaines toutes les victimes de l'héritier seront réveillées. Tous ses efforts auraient été en vain. Il doit préparer quelque chose de plus drastique. Cela est très inquiétant et si l'héritier s'en prenait à Salazar parce que tout le monde croit que c'est lui l'héritier? Ces pensées n'aident pas à réduire ma nervosité. Déjà que je dois rester sur mes gardes parce que je suis une née de moldue.

-Harry, je chuchote pendant la partie pratique du cours.

-C'est important, demande-t-il sans arrêter de fixer son travail.

-Oui.

-Attends une seconde, me répondit-il et il effectue le sort du premier coup. Un léger sourire satisfait s'étire sur ses lèvres, puis il tourne la tête vers moi. Oui?

-Je me demandais… si tu avais une idée du nom du monstre de Serpentard? dis-je nerveusement. J'espère que cela ne réveillera pas ses souvenirs en plein cours.

-C'est un basilic, m'annonce-t-il d'une voix encore plus basse.

-Un bas… tu es certain?

-Son regard tue mais lorsque qu'il est aperçu indirectement il pétrifie. Miss Teigne a vu le reflet de son regard dans une flaque d'eau. Colin Crevey l'a vu à travers son appareil photo. Justin Finch-Fletchey…

-À travers Nick quasi sans tête… Merlin tu as raison. Comment as-tu deviné?

-L'herpétologie m'a toujours intéressé et je l'ai entendu. Il se promène dans les murs, précise-t-il et son regard exprime soudain de l'inquiétude. Garde toujours un miroir sur toi Hermione, dit-il et il en sortit discrètement un de sa poche.

-On devrait avertir les professeurs!

-Non.

-Mais Harry! Les élèves…

-Croient que je suis l'héritier, ils ne me croiront pas.

-Les professeurs ne pensent pas que c'est toi.

-Depuis Noël, les professeurs se relient pour que l'un d'entre eux garde toujours un œil sur moi. Oui, ils n'ont aucuns soupçons, réplique-t-il sarcastique et il poursuit avec un ton plus neutre. Dumbledore refuse de croiser mon regard mais je sens ses yeux sur moi pendant les repas.

-Alors on ne dit rien, dis-je scandalisée.

-Exactement.

-As-tu pensé aux autres nés de moldus? Ils peuvent être attaqués d'une seconde à l'autre et ils ne savent pas pour le basilic.

-Si tu y tiens, tu peux répandre l'usage d'un miroir pour vérifier les coins au cas où le monstre serait de l'autre côté mais tu gardes pour toi ce que je viens de te dire, dit-il d'une voix terriblement dure et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Je sais à quelles extrémités il peut aller si on trahi un de ses secrets.

Les élèves se promènent partout avec des amulettes. Pourquoi n'adopteraient-ils pas un miroir pour se protéger? Ce n'est pas plus idiot que ce qu'ils portent déjà.

-Je vais essayer de répandre l'habitude, je lui réponds pour calmer la lueur inquiétante qui vient de s'allumer dans ses yeux.

-Si tu y tiens, déclare-t-il d'un ton indifférent et il retourne à son exercice. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il m'adressa la parole de la journée.

RR

Quelques jours ont passé et je suis fière de voir autant d'élève se promener un miroir à la main. J'ai seulement eu à informer Godric de l'utilité d'avoir un miroir près de soi alors que Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown étaient derrière nous. Le jour même cela avait fait le tour de l'école et le lendemain plus de la moitié des élèves en transportaient un.

Salazar n'a dit aucun commentaire en voyant la popularité soudaine des miroirs de poche mais il m'a lancé plus d'un regard appuyé au cours de la semaine. Et voilà que le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle se joue aujourd'hui. Évidemment Godric est surexcité et ne tiens pas en place. C'est à peine s'il ne tombe pas de son banc et pour une fois il n'est pas obséder par son repas.

Aujourd'hui même s'il a un grand appétit comme toujours, il parle entre chaque bouchée de Quidditch avec enthousiasme. Salazar écoute d'une oreille et il hoche la tête à des moments stratégiques. Godric n'y voit que du feu. Il est vraiment passionné par ce sport et c'est pire que par le passé. Le jeu n'était pas autant dangereux donc excitant à l'époque.

Nous quittons la grande salle, quelques minutes plus tard pressés. Godric a oublié son écharpe au couleur de Gryffondor et il refuse d'aller dans les estrades sans celui-ci. Nous venions de commencer à monter les marches, lorsque Salazar se fige brusquement.

-Harry? Je m'écrie et Godric, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'on ne le suivait plus, se retourna.

-Je viens de l'entendre…

Son visage est refermé et je ne comprends pas immédiatement ce qu'il sous-entend.

-Le basi…

-Oui, m'interrompt-il.

-Qu'a-t-il dit?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as entendu quelque chose Harry, fit Godric.

-Rien d'important. Va chercher ton écharpe, on t'attend en bas, réponds Salazar.

-D'accord, dit-il et il monte les marches quatre à quatre. Il disparaît rapidement de notre champ de vision.

-Il a dit : «Tuer cette fois… déchirer… écorcher…»

-Et l'autre fois, qu'avait-il dit?

-Quelque chose comme : «Viens à moi que je te déchire, que je te tue…»

-Quelle bête sanguinaire, je m'exclame dégoûtée.

-Je crois qu'il a seulement faim. S'il est là depuis Serpentard, il doit être énorme et je ne crois pas qu'il réussit à manger à sa faim en restant enfermé dans la chambre, me contredit-il et je m'incline car de nous deux c'est lui l'expert en serpent en tout genre.

-Tu saurais comment le tuer, je lui demande curieuse.

-Je ne suis pas certain mais je crois que ces yeux sont vulnérables. Le reste de son corps est très résistant aux sortilèges. Pas autant qu'un dragon par contre… Enfin je ne suis pas sûr. Le livre dans le lequel je l'ai trouvé était très vague à son sujet, me répondit-il pensif.

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque vérifié ça. Si nous devions nous retrouver devant lui, il faudrait être préparé, je l'averti et je recommence à monter les marches de l'escalier.

-Tu ne viens pas regarder le match, demande-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Non. Tu sais moi et le Quidditch… Je suis contente de m'être trouvé un prétexte. Mais ne le dit surtout pas à Ron. C'est un fan inconditionnel.

-Je sais… À tout à l'heure Hermione, me dit-il et je lui offre un sourire qu'il me retourne faiblement avant de marcher d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque.

J'arrive près de son entrée lorsque je vois une élève de cinquième qui tient un miroir en main. Je regarde la glace par précaution et je sens mon corps s'immobiliser brusquement, ma pensée s'engourdir. Et avant de perdre connaissance, l'image de deux yeux jaunes s'imprime dans mon esprit.

* * *

(1) Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets

(2) Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets

A/N: Question de la semaine: Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà aperçu que c'était tiré par les cheveux qu'Harry dans le tome 2 se retrouve à l'allée des embrumes? Si on suit la logique de JKR quand on prononce mal une adresse on se retrouve ailleurs à un endroit qui possède un nom semblable... En Anglais c'est plausible parce que Diagon Alley et Knockturn Alley ça se ressemble un peu... Mais franchement entre Le chemin de traverse et L'allée des embrumes il y a aucun point commun. C'est comme si Harry était arrivé là par pur hasard... Et qu'il aurait pu se retrouver dans n'importe quelle cheminée...


	8. Chapter 8

Problème Problème

La review de Senekata vient de me démontrer à quel point mon problème de nom est important...

«MAIS quand tu parles de noms de jeune fille ou de marié, je t'arrête tout  
de suite. On est au 10° siècle, enfin en plein moyen age quoi ! Les noms de  
famille ne se transmettait pas et ne changeait pas quand on se mariait. Il n'y  
a que les titres qui changent et encore ça c'est pour les nobles... Les noms  
servaient à différencier les gens portant le même prénom et marquait juste  
une caractéristique. Donc, non XD. C'était le cours d'histoire. Désolé si  
je t'ai ennuyé.  
Mais j'aimerai bien voir Rowena avec Salazar... Et Helga avec Godric. Ah zut  
c'était pas dans les propositions. Bon ben tant pis, tu as quand même un  
avis ^^.  
Vivement le prochain chapitre !»

Ah pour les couples c'est impossible... Ça dérangerait trop mes plans... Quoique... non... je ne sais pas...

Pour les noms, oublier tout ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Helga et Godric sont toujours frère et soeur mais leur nom de famille, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle vient de caractéristiques qui leur sont uniques. Godric est dangereux comme un Gryffon et il possède un amour malsain pour l'or. Rowena s'appelle Serdaigle à cause de la forme de son animagus et pour Salazar c'est la famille en entier qui s'appelle Serpentard... pour une raison obscure... que je vais précisert dans la suite... Et Helga... Oublions-là voulez-vous? Okay je comprends (Damn it all) vous voulez une raison pour son nom de famille aussi... Alors je décide dans ma grandeur de l'appeler Poufsouffle pour un vieuz sort qui est son favori. À quoi ressemble le sort, c'est à vous de choisir? Quel genre de sorts notre chère vieille Helga utiliserait? Un sort de torture? Peu probable... Sûrement un sort de médicomagie qui a sauvé un grand nombre de vies... Ainsi soit-il!

Chapitre 8

4 557 mots

_-Remarquable! Dis-je. Ce n'est pas de la magie c'est de la logique. Une énigme. Il y a beaucoup de grands sorciers qui n'ont pas la moindre logique, ils n'arriveraient jamais à trouver la solution._

_Salazar regarde le bout de papier puis me lance un regard. Un regard compétiteur. Je le comprends sans mal. Lequel de nous deux trouvera le premier la solution? Je me concentre sur le bout de parchemin, relit une deuxième fois l'énigme et je note les différences entre les bouteilles. Je marmonne entre mes dents et essaie de déduire mentalement leur contenu. Laquelle nous permettra de traverser les flammes noires? La plus grande?_

_-La plus petite permet de traverser les flammes noires, je m'exclame fière de moi-même._

_Salazar réplique une seconde plus tard :_

_-La bouteille ronde permet de franchir les violettes._

_-Ex aequo… Que faisons-nous? Il ne reste qu'une gorgée dans la petite._

_-Nous retournons tout les deux sur notre chemin, me réponds Salazar très sérieusement. Quirrell est derrière les flammes et nous ne faisons pas le poids contre un sorcier adulte._

_-Ce n'est pas Quirrell, c'est Snape, je lui répète encore une fois._

_Franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tient à accuser un sorcier aussi médiocre que Quirrell. Salazar lève les yeux au plafond. Apparemment il a renoncé à essayer de me faire changer d'idée. Ce qui est bien parce que je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il puisse avoir raison._

_-Il faut l'empêcher d'avoir la pierre, Harry._

_-Mais…_

_-Je sais ce que tu en penses mais Ron ne s'est pas sacrifié pour qu'on renonce si près du but. Alors prends la plus petite bouteille et bois-là._

_-Pourquoi moi, me demande-t-il calmement._

_-Tu es plus courageux que moi._

_-Je ne crois pas non._

_-Tu es le plus puissant de nous deux et n'essaie pas de le nier. Donc tu prends la petite bouteille et tu retardes Snape le plus longtemps possible. Je vais aller chercher Dumbledore et porter Ron à l'infirmerie, lui dis-je et j'avale le contenu de la bouteille ronde jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il n'a d'autre choix que de continuer maintenant._

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'il était de retour à Poudlard. Trois mois et demi depuis que Dobby lui avait rendu sa première visite. Deux mois qu'il n'avait rien tenté pour l'empêcher de rester au château. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Pourtant Harry avait été le premier surpris lorsque la potion de Goyle avait explosée. De nombreux élèves avaient été aspergés et leurs membres avaient pris des dimensions anormales. Il n'avait eu le temps que de penser que la potion n'avait aucune raison d'exploser parce qu'elle était assez bonne pour réagir comme elle le devait. Quelqu'un avait soudain versé un chaudron en entier sur sa tête. Tout son corps s'était mis à enfler et à prendre des proportions ridicules. C'était une humiliation qu'il allait faire payer très cher au responsable. Il n'y aurait pas de meurtre mais sa victime allait le supplier de l'achevée bien avant qu'il termine la liste des tourments qu'il lui préparait.

Bien entendu, Snape avait été à court d'antidote, tout les Serpentard étaient passés avant lui. La liste se rallongea de plusieurs supplices imaginatifs. Donc, Harry avait dû être transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie en attendant que le maître des potions produise de l'antidote.

Il passa le reste de sa journée à échafauder des théories sur le possible coupable. Snape vint lui livrer la potion un peu après dix heures et puisque l'antidote n'avait pas été administré rapidement, son corps reprit sa taille normale en une longue et douloureuse heure. Après ce léger désagrément, Mme Pomfresh avait refusé de le laisser retourner dans son dortoir. Apparemment il n'était pas en était de monter à la tour. Il eut du mal à ne pas lui rire dans la face. Comme si il n'était pas en état de monter quelques marches. Il avait ressentit bien pire et il avait réussit à faire ses corvées sans perdre connaissance. Cette restriction de ses mouvements était un autre crime à ajouter à ce mystérieux coupable. Oh la facture allait être salée.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il essayait bravement de s'endormir dans un lit dangereusement exposé puisqu'il était placé au milieu de la pièce, la même créature disgracieuse, qui avait ruiné son été, décida de lui rendre visite. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Les efforts d'Harry pour trouver le sommeil venait d'être gâché par la sensation irritante d'être regardé fixement.

Il ouvrit imperceptiblement un œil pour essayer de distinguer qui était la personne perverse qui éprouvait le besoin de le regarder dormir. Le visage de Dobby était assez près de lui pour qu'il le reconnaisse dans l'obscurité et sans ses lunettes. La créature avait osé se montrer après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir? Dobby était-il suicidaire? Parce qu'il avait l'envie irrépressible de l'étrangler de ses mains à l'instant même.

-Dobby est désolé Harry Potter monsieur. Dobby ne voulait pas réveiller Harry Potter. Non, il ne voulait pas, s'écria l'elfe de maison, ses yeux globuleux encore plus exorbités qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas et la barrière s'est refermée toute seule? fit-il en le foudroyant de ses yeux verts impardonnable.

-Non c'est Dobby qui a fermée la barrière. Harry Potter ne devait pas retourné à Poudlard. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour Harry Potter, il aurait dû rester chez lui.

-Dangereux? dit-il et un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Poudlard avec un basilic était moins dangereux pour sa santé mentale que les Dursley.

Après tout il aurait le temps de déguerpir avant que l'héritier en arrive aux sangs mêlés. Chez les Dursley, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il était enfermé dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley ou sa chère tante le surveillait. De plus, il était difficile de s'enfuir lorsqu'on était blessé.

-Harry Potter ne doit pas rester ici…

-Je sais, le coupa-t-il énervé, mais cela ne te regarde absolument pas.

-Harry Potter ne comprends pas, il est en grand danger.

-C'est une menace? fit-il en se relevant brusquement, une lueur dérangeante dans ses yeux.

-Non non… Dobby pensait qu'en jetant la potion sur Harry Potter, il voudrait rentrer chez lui.

-Merci Dobby, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse et pendant que l'elfe pleurait de joie Harry attrapa subtilement sa baguette qu'il avait glissée sous son oreiller.

-Jamais Dobby n'a été remercié. Oh Harry Potter est grand sorcier… Oh oui…

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage habituellement neutre d'Harry et il s'apprêtait à saisir la terrible excuse d'elfe qu'il avait sous les yeux lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix qui s'approchaient. Dobby disparu aussitôt et Harry jura mentalement. Si seulement il n'avait pas joué avec sa victime : une très mauvaise habitude qu'il avait du mal à contrôler, il aurait pu étrangler la créature au moins une dizaine de fois avant que les voix se manifestent. Il retourna sous ses couvertures brusquement en un mouvement d'humeur, juste à temps pour Dumbledore et McGonnagall qui arrivaient ne remarque pas qu'il était éveillé. Harry écouta attentivement leur conversation et il s'alarma de la certitude que possédait la voix du directeur.

Ses paroles résonnèrent longtemps dans son esprit. «La question n'est pas de savoir qui mais de savoir comment…» La sensation des yeux de Dumbledore qui le transperçaient, l'empêcha définitivement de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

SS

Le premier cours de duel était commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Snape et Quirrell avaient montré aux élèves enthousiastes comment faire un duel dans les règles. Après, ils les avaient laissé se pratiquer contre un adversaire choisit contre leur gré. Il était rapidement devenu visible aux professeurs qu'ils ne savaient pas comment contrer leurs sorts. Les élèves essayaient d'éviter les sorts en s'enlevant de leur trajectoire. Ce qui causait une belle pagaille car d'autres étudiants étaient alors touchés par les sorts évités. Ce n'était pas mauvais qu'ils sachent esquiver les sorts mais savoir les contrer était aussi indispensable. C'était pourquoi qu'après une courte pause ils décidèrent de faire la démonstration de l'importance des contres-sorts.

-Pourquoi pas Malfoy et Potter, proposa Snape avec un sourire perfide.

-Excellente idée, approuva Lockhart. Venez là, tous les deux. Harry quand Drago pointera sa baguette sur toi, tu feras ça.

Harry avait monté avec mauvaise grâce sur l'estrade. Il n'avait aucune envie de servir d'exemple à ses camarades de classes. Il préférait de loin rester dans l'ombre, il y était plus tranquille et à l'aise. Lockhart continua de lui montrer des mouvements compliqués de sa baguette qui ne lui disait rien. Harry l'ignora. Ils étaient sensés démontrer comment arrêter «les mauvais sorts» pas agiter leur baguette en tout sens. De plus, Harry savait déjà comment arrêter les sorts avec des finite et il connaissait tout les contres-sorts qu'était susceptible de lancer un élève de deuxième année.

Snape murmurait dans l'oreille de Malfoy avec un sourire narquois. Harry les observait avec une expression indifférente mais en lui-même il réévaluait son estimation de son adversaire. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils lui préparaient quelque chose qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Un sort qui ne pouvait être contré ou un sort qu'un élève de son âge ne devait pas connaître.

-Allez, à un. Trois! Deux! Un!

Harry attaqua le premier avec Rictumsempra qu'il murmura. Ce n'était pas un sort très offensif mais il ne pouvait pas en jeter beaucoup sans attirer leur suspicion. Malfoy se mit à rire de manière incontrôlable avec une expression mauvaise. Il répliqua entre deux rires :

-Tarentallegra!

Harry immobile laissa le sort passer à côté de lui. La précision n'était visiblement pas son fort.

-Non non, s'exclama Lockhart. Vous devez démontrez comment arrêter les sorts!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lança un finite incantadum à Malfoy. Celui-ci arrêta de rire et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Bien bien c'est que je voulais vous montrer le sort s'appelle… commença Lockhart de son ton pompeux habituel lorsque Malfoy furieux d'avoir été battu par Harry lança un sort sans prévenir.

-Serpensortia!

Un serpent noir sortit de sa baguette et s'avança vers Harry qui haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sort. Il se demanda s'il conjurait un serpent ou faisait apparaître un serpent que connaissait Malfoy.

Pendant ce temps les élèves avaient fait un bond en arrière. Le serpent en terrorisait beaucoup et les autres ne faisaient qu'exprimer leur prudence.

-Maudit Poil Jaune! Incapable de me laisser en paix! J'avais presque attrapé cette satanée souris, siffla le serpent, je vais passer mes nerfs sur cet humain. Il n'avait pas à ce mettre sur mon chemin, fit-il avant de marmonner les pires jurons qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu.

Il sentit ses joues rougirent contre sa volonté. Certaines associations que le serpent venait de faire étaient un peu trop explicite pour lui.

-Tu vas te taire oui, dit-il au comble de l'embarras.

-Tu parles toi, dit le serpent grossièrement. Rien que pour m'avoir interrompu je vais te mordre.

-À ton aise. Ça me dérange pas de te tuer.

-Impertinent tu vas voir je vais…

-Apprendre les bonnes manières.

-Tu peux toujours crever!

-Reducto! S'exclama Harry et le serpent explosa en aspergeant les alentours avec ses viscères.

Le survivant enleva négligemment le bout de queue qui avait atterrit sur son épaule puis jeta un coup d'œil à la foule. Les élèves le regardaient avec peur, accusation ou méfiance et ils murmuraient. Granger avait l'air consternée mais sans être surprise. Weasley avait la bouche grande ouverte et Malfoy avait les yeux ronds. Snape était calculateur et Lockhart nerveux. Ron se reprit et s'avança vers Harry. Il lui tira la manche en lui disant de le suivre. La foule s'écarta sans se faire priée et Hermione les suivit jusqu'à un couloir désert. Là ses deux amis ne purent pas se retenir davantage et ils l'interrogèrent.

-Pourquoi ne nous avoir jamais dit que tu étais un fourchelangue?

-Quoi? fit Harry en sentant une migraine se former.

-Tu sais parler aux serpents s'exclama-t-il Ron en massant lui aussi son front.

-Pas toi?

-Non c'est un don très rare et très mauvais.

-Mauvais? Et comment cela?

Hermione restait silencieuse et écoutait leur conversation avec un malaise grandissant. Harry le voyait sur son visage, tout comme l'expression dégoutée de Weasley. Qu'avait-il de si terrible dans le fait de pouvoir parler aux serpents?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas été élevé dans le monde sorcier, répondit-il.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons furieux. Comment pouvait-il osé insinuer qu'il n'était pas capable de comprendre quelque chose seulement parce qu'il avait eu la malchance d'être placé dans le monde moldu? Et dire qu'il commençait à le considérer comme un ami.

-Attend Harry ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, cria le rouquin.

Il l'ignora et il continua à blâmer ce stupide serpent. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà tué il l'assassinerait à nouveau.

-S'il te plait Harry. Je ne voulais pas! Je sais que je suis un idiot…

-Exactement tu es un idiot Ronald Weasley. Et si jamais tu insinue encore une fois que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de vous qui avez eu le hasard de vivre dans le monde magique depuis leur naissance tu vas rencontrer le bout de ma baguette et je vais te montrer à quel point je suis ignorant!, siffla Harry en se retournant, le visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Ron pour le rejoindre. Le choixpeau ne s'était pas tromper en le plaçant à Gryffondor et ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière fois qu'il le prouverait. Hermione le rejoignit après un moment d'hésitation.

-Alors en quoi communiquer avec un animal est maléfique?

-Il est dit que les fourchelangues peuvent contrôler les serpents et c'est des animaux sacrement dangereux.

-C'est faux, déclara Harry.

-Mais ils sont venimeux et…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, l'interrompit-il. Les serpents ne m'obéissent pas parce que je peux leur parler. Celui que je viens de tuer était particulièrement entêté et il voulait rien de moins que de me mordre.

-Ah bon? Qu'a-t-il dit?

-Des insanités que je ne répéterai pas.

-Oh il devait vraiment être grossier. On t'as vu rougir.

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Aucuns fourchelangues n'ont jamais dévoilé ce détail?

-Non pas à ma connaissance. La question ne s'est pas posé puisque seul des sorciers noirs possèdent le don.

-Des sorciers noirs? En quoi le fourchelangue est lié aux arts noirs? Demanda-t-il avec avidité.

-C'est une croyance populaire mais je ne sais pas i c'est vrai, s'empressa de dire Ron pour ne pas vexer son ami en sous-entendant qu'il était un sorcier noir.

Un micro-sourire apparu sur le visage d'Harry. Si seulement il savait à quel point cela le dérangeait qu'il insinue qu'il était ce qu'il était.

-C'est à cause de Serpentard, conclut-il nerveusement.

-Serpentard? fit Harry véritablement surpris. Il ne s'était jamais attardé aux fondateurs de Poudlard pendant ses recherches. Il avait toujours quelque chose de plus passionnant à lire ou à étudier.

-Serpentard était un fourchelangue, dit Hermione en intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation, il était célèbre pour ça. C'est la raison pourquoi Serpentard a un serpent comme symbole.

-Je suppose que tout le monde va croire que je suis l'Héritier maintenant. Joie, dit-il sarcastique et leur conversation terminée, ils montèrent à la tour Gryffondor.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

-Le cours de Botanique Gryffondor/Poufsouffle a été annulé, leur annonça Chourave, alors que les élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Harry, Ron et Hermione qui s'inquiétaient à l'idée d'affronter le blizzard pour se rendre à la serre, relaxèrent rassurer par le message.

-Alors on a que la Métamorphose cette après-midi, voulut s'assurer Ron.

-Oui et ensuite c'est les vacances de Noël, répondit Hermione.

-Merlin, j'ai presque cru qu'elles n'arriveraient jamais, dit le rouquin. Pas vous?

-Non, mais je me plaindrais pas de cette petite pause, répondit-elle.

-Et toi Harry?

Le survivant leva la tête en entendant son nom. Il était absorbé dans la lecture d'un vieux grimoire et n'avait pas suivi leur conversation.

-Oui?

-On se demandait ce que tu penses des quatre derniers mois, expliqua Hermione.

-Ennuyants.

-Moi je les ai trouvés interminables, dit Ron, et bien entendu cette histoire de chambre des secrets me préoccupe beaucoup.

-Mmmm, fit Harry et il retourna à sa lecture. Ron fronça les sourcils.

-Harry?

-Quoi? fit-il un peu sèchement.

-Ça te dérange que presque tout le monde croit que tu es l'Héritier?

-Je n'y peux rien s'ils sont idiots, répondit-il en évitant habilement la question.

-Mais ils ne te connaissent pas comme nous on te connait, précisa Hermione désapprobatrice. Ron secoua la tête.

-En réalité on en sait pas plus qu'eux. Tu ne parles jamais de toi Harry, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Ma vie est d'un ennui, si vous saviez, mentit-il en espérant qu'il laisse tomber le sujet.

-Justement on ne sait pas, rétorqua Ron et Hermione enchaîna curieuse :

-Ennuis nous Harry. Tu nous intéresses.

-Je n'ai rien à raconter. J'ai une vie parfaitement normale, se défila-t-il.

-Si tu veux on peut s'échanger des questions à tour de rôle. Je suis sûre que tu aimerais en savoir plus sur nous aussi, proposa Hermione.

-Peut-être une autre fois. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Quand ne l'es tu pas, marmonna dans sa barbe Ron. Harry fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois Gryffondor et ils remarquèrent que tous les élèves étaient partis pour leur cours sauf leurs camarades de maison et les Poufsouffle qui auraient été en Botanique ce matin avec eux. Ces derniers étaient engagés dans une conversation mouvementée. Le trio silencieux en entendit chaque mot puisqu'ils étaient plus près du groupe de Poufsouffle que des autres Gryffondor qui discutaient Quidditch.

-Justin tu devrais suivre mon conseil et te cacher pour sauver ta peau. Potter sait que tu es un né-de-moldu. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il s'en prenne à toi, dit un gros garçon portant le nom d'Ernie MacMillan.

-Arrête de lui faire peur pour rien, dit Hannah Abbots. Je ne pense pas que Potter ferait une chose pareille. Il a l'air gentil.

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant le commentaire. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard.

-Tu connais un fourchelangue qui n'a pas mal tourné?

-Mais il nous a débarrassé de Tu-sais-qui…

-Oui mais pourquoi Tu-sais-qui l'a attaqué premièrement? Tu sais pourquoi? Non, personne n'est sûr mais moi je mettrais ma baguette au feu que c'est parce que Tu-sais-qui voulait éliminer un rival.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry Potter est le prochain Seigneur des ténèbres?

-Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Vous savez qu'il a été élevé par des moldus et il ne parle jamais d'eux et quand quelqu'un les mentionne, il devient encore plus froid que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que ce gars me fous complètement la trouille, conclut Ernie que tous les Poufsouffle écoutaient en retenant leur souffle.

-Il faut te cacher Justin, dit l'un d'eux.

-Oui mais où?

Le garçon avait une expression désespérée. Ses pairs tentèrent de le rassurer et ils lui proposèrent leurs meilleures cachettes à voix basse. Harry en avait entendu assez et il se leva sans dire un mot avec une expression sinistre. Les Poufsouffle s'aperçurent de sa présence et ils se placèrent tous devant Justin comme pour le protéger. Harry s'apprêtait à partir quand le plus courageux des Poufsouffle l'interpella :

-Hey Potter! On sait que tu es après Justin. On ne te laissera pas faire, fit-il en démontrant la loyauté typique de sa maison.

-Je n'ai pas l'intension de m'en prendre à qui ce soit, répliqua Harry d'une voix froide.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de cracher ton venin. On sait que c'est toi l'Héritier. Et sache que ma famille est sorcière depuis huit générations.

-Comme si ton sang m'intéressait MacMillan, fit Harry et son ton baissa de quelque degré. Il foudroya les Poufsouffle du regard et après les avoir vu trembler ce qui fit apparaître le fantôme d'un sourire sur son visage, il quitta la pièce.

Les murmures s'élevèrent furieusement après son départ et ce n'est pas que des Poufsouffle qui parlèrent d'Harry avec inquiétude. Ron et Hermione furent fatigués rapidement d'entendre le nom de leur ami être trainé dans la boue et ils partirent joué une partie d'écher dans la tour Gryffondor.

Harry passa son temps libre à lire dans la bibliothèque en essayant d'oublier la confrontation qu'il venait d'avoir avec MacMillan. Il se concentra sur son grimoire et s'appliqua à mémoriser les sorts qui lui apparaissait les plus intéressants et il était tellement préoccupé par son étude qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il s'aperçut de l'heure qu'il était que quelques minutes avant le début du cours de Métamorphose et il fut réduit à presque courir dans les corridors.

Malheureusement pour lui, il fut considérablement ralenti en trébuchant sur le corps de Justin Finch-Fletchley et tout espoir de se rendre au cours à temps furent anéanti par la foule qui sorti des classes après avoir été alertée par Peeves. Le fantôme avait eu le mauvais hasard de passer dans le couloir alors qu'Harry étudiait avec une fascination mêlée de peur les victimes de la troisième attaque. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait sur les lieux du crime. C'était assez pour que les doutes des élèves soient confirmés. Maintenant ils accusaient tous silencieusement et presque sans exception Harry comme coupable. L'hostilité serait encore plus dure à supporter.

ÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞÞ

-À qui pourrait-il bien appartenir? Demanda Ron en observant Hermione jeter sort après sort sur un journal. Harry à ses côtés était une fois de plus plongé dans son mutisme.

Elle l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde. Celles du troisième étaient anormalement bondées et la commotion qu'avait causée le fantôme l'avait intriguée. Apparemment une fille avait jeté le livre sur Mimi et bien entendu la morte avait protesté bruyamment. Hermione avait pris le journal, l'avait feuilleter et l'avait rapporté à la tour avec l'intention de découvrir qui était son propriétaire. Enfin c'était ce que la jeune fille leur avait raconté et il sentait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sincère. C'était un don qu'il possédait depuis toujours. Il pouvait savoir si on lui mentait ou non seulement en croisant les yeux de quelqu'un. C'était terriblement utile et cela lui donnait un avantage non négligeable dans une conversation.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione et elle évita soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Harry. Cela n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui eut du mal à retenir le «Mensonge!» qui lui brûlait la langue.

-Ginny a un journal semblable. Elle le traîne partout avec elle, intervint-il en surveillant la réaction d'Hermione. La jeune fille sursauta et affecta la surprise sans grand succès. Même Ron la regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

-Ginny? Mais comment peut-elle avoir un journal? Je ne me souviens pas que ma mère lui en ai acheté un.

-Quand est son anniversaire? Elle l'a peut-être reçu en cadeau? Demanda Harry.

Ron secoua la tête.

-Seule la famille nous envoi des cadeaux et personne ne lui a donné de journal je m'en souviendrais.

-Alors soit elle l'a volé, trouvé quelque part ou un élève le lui a offert.

-Ginny n'est pas une voleuse, protesta Ron insulté.

-Ne te vexe pas Ron. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse et je ne connais pas beaucoup ta sœur. À chaque fois qu'on se voit elle est trop gênée pour me dire quoi ce soit.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend aussi.

Hermione et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle était infatuée avec le survivant.

-Alors ce journal toujours vierge? Fit Harry en revenant à leur première préoccupation.

-Oui. J'ai essayé tout les sorts que je connais et même pas une lettre n'est apparue, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Laisse-moi le regarder, dit-il d'une voix ferme et Hermione après un moment d'hésitation lui tendit le journal.

Harry le prit avec précaution et prit conscience immédiatement du pouvoir que dégageait le journal. Il pulsait sous ses doigts agréablement. Ce n'était pas un journal ordinaire. Il cachait autre chose que des pages blanches. Il attrapa une plume et inscrivit trois lettres sous les regards attentifs de Ron et d'Hermione.

«TMR»

Les lettres disparurent quelques secondes plus tard et au grand étonnement du trio un message se forma.

«Ce sont mes initiales…»

«Qui es-tu?» écrit Harry avec curiosité.

«Un souvenir d'un ancien élève de Poudlard, toi?»

«Un Gryffondor…»

«Un Gryffondor prudent? Étrange mais inutile je ne suis qu'un souvenir. Mes actions sont très limitées.» Harry haussa un sourcil, pas du tout convaincu.

-Harry je peux lui écrire, fit Ron incapable de résister à la tentation.

Le survivant fixa suspicieusement le journal un moment, puis le tendis au rouquin sans dire un commentaire ou lui faire part de ses doutes.

«Allo… Je m'appelle Ron Weasley.»

«Bonjour Ron je suis Tom. Qui écrivait dans mon journal avant toi?»

«Mon ami H…» commença-t-il à écrire mais Harry lui enleva sa plume des mains.

-Ne lui dit pas mon nom. Il pourrait servir à de mauvais usages, déclara-t-il avec un brin de colère.

-Et tu m'as laissé écrire le mien?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.

«Ton ami H?»

«Oui mon ami H. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle.»

«Ah d'accord. Quel genre de personne es-tu Ron?»

-De toute façon c'est sans danger et il ne s'intéresse pas à toi, dit Ron en écrivant dans le journal. Son ton était légèrement déplaisant mais Harry l'ignora. Il attendait de voir ce que le journal ferait à Ron. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné son commentaire après le club de duel et il était certain que ce Tom n'était pas aussi bien intentionné qu'il voulait le paraître. Même si la magie noire qu'il sentait n'était pas agressive, elle était tout de même présente et potentiellement dangereuse.

«Je suis un Gryffondor.»

«Donc courageux, loyal, fier…»

«Exactement mais je suis aussi…»

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais écrire Hermione?

-Amical. Harry?

-Je ne sais pas entêté?

-Hey!

-Ce n'est pas une insulte Ron. Tu es très déterminé et têtu, le calma Hermione.

-Ah d'accord…

«Amical et entêté…»

«De belles qualités.»

-Demande-lui s'il connait quelque chose sur la chambre des secrets, dit Harry avide d'en savoir plus sur le sujet.

-Bonne idée! S'exclama Ron enthousiaste.

«Hey Tom je me demandais si tu sais quelque chose à propos de la chambre des secrets.»

«Elle a été ouverte pendant ma scolarité.»

«Merveilleux… euh non je veux dire intéressant. Tu peux m'en parler?»

«Je vais faire mieux. Je vais te montrer.»

«Okay» écrivit Ron avant que son corps perde l'équilibre et que sa tête entre en collision avec le journal.

-Ron, s'écria Hermione horrifiée. Elle se précipita sur lui pour tenter de lui faire reprendre conscience. Elle lui lança un Ennervate mais si son corps se releva son esprit semblait être resté ailleurs.

-Ron! Réveille-toi! fit-elle en le giflant. Parfois les méthodes moldues étaient plus efficaces et calmantes. Il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que cela ne servait à rien, sinon à évacuer un peu de son angoisse.

Harry s'apprêtait à le léviter parce qu'il n'avait aucune chance qu'il réussisse à transporter le Gryffondor par la seule force de ses bras, au risque que sa magie réagisse avec le maléfice qui retenait la conscience de Ron lorsque celui-ci reprit connaissance. Inconscient de l'agitation qu'il venait de causer, il sauta de sa chaise et s'exclama :

-C'est Hagrid! C'est Hagrid qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets!


End file.
